


Communication is Key

by Perching_Owl



Series: Turning over a new leaf [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Misunderstandings, Or at least start darting, References to PTSD, more fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Ravus Nox Fleuret hates working Friday nights in the A&E, but it keeps him away from his sister's attempt at matchmaking. After a trainee doctor mishandles a case, he meets a man with bruised ribs, a headwound and stunning green eyes.Ravus doesn't expect to meet the man again, but fate has other ideas.





	1. Not T.G.I.F

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is writing a fanfic where Ravus is a doctor to which my reaction was something along the lines of 'wow, Ravus as a doctor is hot'. One discussion and a lot of squeeing later, I had the rough idea of a plot stuck in my head, which. did. not. leave.
> 
> And that is how the first chapter of this fic came to be, which then continued to grow at an alarming rate. 
> 
> I hope to update weekly, maybe quicker depending on work.
> 
> EDIT: OMG, I got some beautiful [Fanart](http://benelline.tumblr.com/post/178509022843/spent-all-morning-reading-this-fanfic) for this fic by [NikkiTe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTe/pseuds/NikkiTe) and it's amazing, please check it out and leave her a nice comment or reblog. 
> 
> (Proper link: http://benelline.tumblr.com/post/178509022843/spent-all-morning-reading-this-fanfic )

It's a busy night. 

Friday nights always are and Ravus knows he should avoid them if only for his sanity's sake. There is the usual assortment of regular sick people, drunken teenagers doing stupid things like driving and the two or three actual emergencies like heart attacks. His colleagues tend to all of them with harried expressions and he knows he doesn’t look any better. There are short-staffed due to budget cuts and the annual flu epidemic – like clockwork it struck totally unplanned again like every other spring. Therefore he can’t delegate his patients’ paperwork to some doctor in training so he can catch up on the hospital's paperwork. It's bloody annoying as well. He knows he still has to write the references for the trainees, followed by reading and annotating the budget report and then there still are the countless memos to shift through. Then again he shouldn't complain though. After all he has chosen this Friday to work to get out of his sister's latest attempt at match-making. How he could find any guest at some fancy gala interesting is beyond him. 

Ravus catches a small break at the nurses’ station somewhere around two in the morning with coffee in one hand and looking through the boards of admitted patients with the other while he speaks with Jeanne Labreigh. 

'- and then there is the car accident because Friday nights apparently cannot go without one,' Jeanne tells him with a resigned look and hands him three further boards. 

He raises an eyebrow. 

'What about those? They have already been assigned to Doctor Ulldor,' he replies while he flicks through them. All three of them are male, in their early twenties and deserve to be here. Most likely they did some kind of stupid, drunk driving stunt. Astrals, he should have just let Luna set him up with someone. With that gala he would have been done by now. 

'Yes, they have been assigned to Doctor Ulldor already, but I fear she hasn't got her priorities straight.' 

'Why's that?' Ravus asks. He doesn't know Inertia Ulldor that well. She only started working in the A&E recently as one of the new trainee doctors. At first glance the woman did seem to be capable if a bit too confident in her abilities. The only thing he can dimly recall is that the name Ulldor belonging to a member in one of his sister's committees. The words she had used to describe him had not been flattering. 

'The accident involved a very high-profile member of society and as such he needed to be treated quickly and efficiently,' the disapproval in Jeanne's voice is strong. He can hear the air quotes around the words "quickly" and "efficiently". It makes him look up, his attention focused on her. 

'So, she started with him and not the most injured one - at least in my humble opinion. When I told her that, she told me it wasn't my place to question her and should instead make myself scarce.' 

Ravus freezes in shock for a moment before shaking his head. Sure, nurses are there to help the doctors, but first and foremost they are there for the patient. Helping the patient is their priority. Secondly, nurses - and head nurses in particular - are the people who know what's going on. At least much better than any doctor in training would. And when a head nurse tells you, you have your priorities wrong you better check your priorities. 

So Ravus looks at the charts she has given him much more thoroughly. He pauses as he reads the name. Noctis Lucis Caelum. The prince himself then. A moment of panic sweeps over him at the thought of having to tell Luna her childhood friend has been gravely injured. Then he sees the listed injuries and he relaxes. Well, cuts and bruises and a possible broken leg. He checks the next chart. The name doesn't ring a bell, but the boy is slightly younger than Noctis. Friend? Someone from school? According to Ulldor's assessment, he has bruises and a sprained or broken wrist. Nothing serious there as well, but he checks it against the report from the ambulance even so. An examination hasn't taken place yet and an x-ray needs to be taken as well. 

'Have them do an x-ray first,' he tells Jeanne. 'That way we can save some time and I fear one needs to be done anyway.' He signs it off and gives Jeanne the chart back. 

There is only one remaining. He begins to look at the listed injuries and the actions taken by the paramedics who brought him in. Pain in both wrists - most likely from holding onto the steering wheel Ravus' brain supplies. Pain in upper torso due steering wheel’s airbag. A high possibility of injured ribs by the impact and cuts around the eyes. Possible damage to the eyes itself. 

Ravus drops the chart. 'Did I read that correctly - possible injury to the eyes? And she treats another patient without checking what kind of eye injury?'

Jeanne nods. 

Ravus growls. 'I don't have time for this. Jeanne, I am going to need you to take a look at all the patients she has had this evening. I trust your judgement. If in doubt, speak with Doctor Tummelt. He is treating the possible cardiac arrest, which he should finish soon.'

'Right away. I will send you one of the nurses as soon as they are free.' 

Ravus nods, empties his paper cup and throws it in the bin with more force than he intended to. Maybe he should check his arm. Maybe it's his temper. Knowing his luck it's a combination of both.

He makes his way to the cubicle the furthest away from the nurses' station and entrance. It is a bit out of the way so nurses rarely stop by. It helps with emotional or panicking patients, who need the quiet. It's however not ideal for a patient, who might or might not have serious injuries and is alone. 

Pulling the curtain aside, he immediately sees Jeanne has been right. The man on the stretcher is clearly in pain with clenched fists and tightly pressed lips. His entire body is tense with it. Around his head a bandage has been put, keeping the gauze over his eyes and temple in place. It is red with blood, but it looks old. There is no fresh blood seeping out from underneath at least. 

The man tenses even further. Ravus realises how troubling this must be because he cannot see. With deliberate steps he comes closer. He tries to keep his voice even and the anger he feels at Doctor Ulldor out of his voice.

'My name is Doctor Nox Fleuret and I am here to access your injuries. Is there anything else where it might hurt besides your eyes?' 

'No, not really. Ribs and wrists, but they feel more bruised than anything,' the man replies, voice even and calm. 

'Are you sure?' he asks. 

'I didn’t feel a crack and the paramedics already prodded me. Besides I broke my ribs during training once before. It did hurt much more than this,' the tone is light, almost conversational, but Ravus has the feeling it conceals the pain his patient is feeling. 

He steps over to where they keep the gloves and snaps on a pair. He nods, then remembers his patient can’t see and says, 'Alright, I will still need to check your ribs, but we can do that afterwards. Right now I am worried about your eyes. What exactly happened?' 

'We were on our way back from a gala. My friends were in the back and I was driving. We were turning to go up the highway ramp when someone swerved into our lane and we collided head-on. The windscreen burst and well. I remember glass and lights, but everything was blurry and-' he falls silent, his breath shuddering. 

'Do you remember hitting your head?' Ravus asks. He doesn't like what he is seeing. It is less and less likely that this is not only cuts, but also has the hallmarks of a serious of a head injury. Most likely concussion. 

'No, not really. I might have. It's difficult to remember. Is it important?' The voice of the young man is trembling and Ravus is torn between anger at Ulldor and sympathy for the man. Taking a closer look he reaches out, then stops and says, 'It would be good for you to remember. I fear you have a concussion. Listen, I need to take a look at the wounds. I will be careful, but tell me if anything hurts. Understood?' 

'Yes.' 

The man still flinches as Ravus lightly touches the skin and then carefully pulls the gauze off. There is some extra padding over the other one's eyes. For a moment he leaves them on while he looks at the abrasions, cuts and glass shards. Those need to come out. There are also definitely some burn marks there from the exploding air bag and- 

Unthinkingly he uses his left hand to angle the chin so he can take a better look. This time the man is indeed flinching away and Ravus eyes widen, 'I apologise I should have warned you. My left are is prosthetic, so I'm afraid it is rather cold.' 

'Don't apologise, I was merely surprised,' the man swallows. The realisation of his patient not being tense because of the pain catches him unaware. He is afraid and he doesn't want to show it. The pressed lips, the swallowing and the fingers wound tight are signs of unease instead of pain. 

Ravus wants to kick himself for not noticing and not doing more for the man. Emotions aren't a new concept for him despite what his sister might claim. He has seen his fair share of drunken rage, stricken grief and joyful relief and everything in between. He has also seen fear, but rarely has he seen someone manages to sound so calm while his body is the opposite of it. 

He thinks of something to say. Something that can ease the man's mind. He settles for narrating what he is doing to give his patient something else to focus on. 'So from what I can see at the moment your left temple has taken the brunt of the impact. It looks like you couldn't shield that area. What I am going to do next is take the pads of your eyes. Don’t panic. You might not be able to see properly for the moment and that can be for a number of reasons. Do you understand me?' 

'Yes, no screaming then?' his tone is dry and Ravus is relieved at the attempt at humour, wry as it may be. 

'Preferably not,' Ravus answers, 'it usually makes the other patients uneasy.' 

The man chuckles. Though it might be more of a snort but it relaxes him a fraction. 

Ravus then begins to take of the pad on the left side. He is stunned by the green he sees. Somehow he has expected blue or grey, but not a green that actually rivals the colours of an emerald. That eye looks clear though, no major injuries he can see and even when he inspects it more closely, there is nothing there. He will have an ophthalmologist take a proper look at it though. For the moment it is one thing less he needs to worry about. 

He peels off the other pad and, thank the Astrals if one is inclined to believe, it is the same with that eye. It appears intact and is the same stunning green. The pupils appear to be the same size so there is little to no damage to the brain. He asks his patient, 'What do you see?' 

'It's blurry - just shape and forms,' the man's voice sounds strained. 

'Do your eyes hurt?' 

'No, not really. Only - sore? I guess, but then everything is.' 

Ravus nods, then calls himself an idiot and says, 'Some soreness is expected. I will see to it that you receive some painkiller,' then taking out his light, he adds, 'For the moment it looks good. A specialist needs to look at it. To be frank, I think your vision problems are related to the impact on your head. It might make you feel uncomfortable, but I need to check your pupils.' 

He shines the light in one eye, then the other while gently preventing the flinching man to move away. Indeed there are signs he has a concussion and Ravus decides to order an MRI as well. Out of a sudden he is grateful for being in one of the out of the way cubicles. A concussion isn't bad, but this place affords the man with a bit of privacy and much needed quiet. 

'Does the light hurt your eyes?' 

'Yes, a bit.' 

Ravus nods. It's only to be expected. 'A concussion is the most likely cause of your blurred vision. There is not a lot else to help with that except resting.' 

The man snorts. 

Ravus raises an eyebrow, 'Not really a fan of resting?' He sits up and looks at the man's face instead of his injuries. He is blonde, his hair dishevelled. Beside the green eyes his features are handsome, a strong jaw, nice cheekbones. His suit is dark and expensive - not on the high-end, but still good quality. He will need new one, passes through Ravus' mind. 

He focuses back on the man as he begins talking, 'Don't really see how and when.' 

'Well,' Ravus responds, 'you will need time to rest and sleep. And if you don't have any, make time for it. Nothing to gain by sacrificing your health. I will take a look at your wrists and ribcage to make sure there are no further injuries.' 

'Alright, anything I need to do?' 

'I will tell you when you need to move,' Ravus says and begins with examining the wrists. He cannot feel anything and his patient only makes mild noises of discomfort but nothing indicating a break or worse. Moving away a bit, Ravus asks, 'Can you sit up and unbutton your shirt?' 

Though a grimace flickers across his patient's face, he sits up. He also manages unbuttoning his shirt, which is good news in itself. His motor functions don’t seem to be impaired. Ravus is somewhat surprised to see his patient having a lean, but muscular physique. Somehow he has expected him to be more of an office worker than someone working out. 

'You can leave the shirt on,' Ravus says, moving closer. He stops short of touching the other man before he remembers, 'I am going to check your ribs. Tell me if anything hurts.' 

He feels for breaks, looks for discolouration and though he finds none of the former, he finds plenty of the latter. The man should be grateful for not breaking a rib. He will still order a CT scan though because there might be smaller fractures. He tells the man that as well, who looks more displeased than resigned. 

His patient leans back and closes his eyes. He looks tired and Ravus needs to get those tests going, on top of still disinfecting the wound and picking out any glass shards. For a moment he debates if he should ask a nurse to do it, but then realises it will be done faster by him. Furthermore less stressful for his patient. Looking around, he begins to gather the things he needs, speaking as he does so, 'There are still some foreign objects in and around your facial wounds. I need to take them out before bandaging them again.' 

'I am sure they are only minor damage,' the man says and adds, 'If you have someone else to examine I can wait.' 

Ravus frowns, pauses and then continues to set up his instruments. 'Why would I examine someone else? I am here for you at the moment.' 

His patient's face moves from blank to worried and he opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything. Instead he bites on his bottom lip, keeping the words back. Ravus however does speak, 'You have come here with two of your friends, haven't you?' 

'Yes. I- ah, worry about them.' A flicker of unease, then it moves into a controlled if anxious blankness again. 

Ravus leans forward, inspecting the wound. He replies, 'You shouldn't worry about them - they have minor injuries. In your place I would worry more about yourself. Head injuries aren't to be trifled with.' 

'I realise that, however I was driving.' 

Pausing Ravus looks at him. He hasn't smelled any alcohol, so maybe he has met one of the responsible young people he might only have heard myths about. The next moment he scolds himself for being cynical. Of course there are kids who don't drink and drive. They usually just don't end up in the A & E - well, except for when they are the victims of other drink drivers. 

He sighs, shaking his head to focus on the task at hand. 'How is your pain on a scale of one to ten? One being barely any pain and ten being the worst pain imaginable?' 

'Three, maybe four. My head throbs.' 

'Hm. Then we let it throb for the moment. Those splinters and other particles need to be pulled out, the tests need to be made and then you need to sleep. I fear if I give you anything now you might have difficulty staying awake during the tests and sleeping during those won't be restful.' 

'Then no pain medication,' the man agrees. He shifts as he steels himself for the procedure. 

'Alright, but tell me if it hurts,' Ravus says and leans forward, pincer in hand. 

'If it gets too bad, I will simply scream.' 

'Please do. That might actually keep people with minor injuries and colds away,' Ravus says. He carefully extracts the first bigger piece of glass and the man barely flinches. Good, it might actually work. 

'Is it a busy night?' 

'It's Friday, so yes, it is busy and only holidays are worse. What about you? Out partying on Friday?' 

The man snorts. 'Somehow I wish that had been the case. No, charity ball with too much networking. Actually I wanted to stay in, but my friends convinced me to go.' 

'My sister also tried to convince me to go out, but I told her I had work to do and here I am. You should have thought of a better excuse than staying in. At least you would have avoided a car accident,' another splinter goes. Nothing starts to bleed again even though the injury looks raw. 

The man's lips press together and Ravus wants to bang his head against the wall. Of course he needed to put a finger into the wound. Into the figurative one that is. The physical one he can handle much better. He tries to quickly add, 'Then again, something like this can always happen. Though there are sometimes things that defy explanation.' 

He launches into a story everyone working in A&E has - someone doing something stupid in a very funny way, which makes the patient feel at ease while the doctor or nurse can focus on the injury. Always told in calm voice. As always it feels rehearsed to Ravus. But he can focus on getting the splinters and dirt out while his patient relaxes beneath him as he listens. 

'…and then his mother said with the straightest face imaginable: I think we will stand.' 

The man chuckles, then laughs and it is one of the sweetest sounds, Ravus has ever heard. He pauses, looks at the man and then shakes his head. He should focus on the last few bits and pieces and then bandage it up, not on his patient's laughter. 

'Did you get it out?' 

'Eventually - though it took some time and skill,' Ravus replies. 'I am almost finished.' 

'It wasn't so bad,' his patient says. 'I didn't need to scream at all.' 

'We all need to be thankful for the small things in life, don't we? Is there someone we need to call?' 

The man hesitates. Then he starts to shake his head, but recalls that either it is still hurting or that Ravus needs to keep it still. 'No. My family doesn't live in Insomina and my friends - except for one - are here, so everything is fine.' 

'I will check on your friends as soon as I am finished with you.' 

'Thank you. But I don't want to impose.' 

'It wouldn't be an imposition.' Telling his patient he doesn't trust one of his doctor's to make a competent decision on the seriousness of an injury would be the real reason, but Ravus finds himself wanting to check on them anyway - especially since one of them is Noctis and Lunafreya will have his head if he doesn't. 

He looks at his handiwork and is satisfied with it. Nothing has started bleeding anew. There are parts where the flesh looks rawer though. They will need to be kept clean. But it's nothing a bandage won't fix. The rest of his injuries are superficial as well. Some ointment against the bruising. It is the head injury that worries Ravus the most. Then again his patient is alert and only has some vague trouble recalling the event itself. He will need a lot of rest, but otherwise the scrapes and bruises should heal quickly. The concussion is more problematic, but rest should take care of that as well. 

'There you go. Let me make sure you get those scans and a bed for the night. If there is anything you need, call for the nurses. Get well and take your time do it.' 

'I won't be seeing you again?' The man asks. It sounds slightly sad, but Ravus shakes his head. He has been up for so long he now starts to hallucinate. 

'I don't think so. It is busy night,' Ravus replies, already walking towards the curtain. 

'Then thank you,' his patient smiles at him, slightly loop-sided, but honest and grateful. It sends a flutter through Ravus. He never recalled gratitude making him feel this good. 

'Don't mention it, it-' he start. In that moment the curtain is pulled aside by tall, muscular man, who looks like he lifted elephants or something else ridiculous for a hobby. 

'There you are, specs. You okay?' There is worry in brown eyes, the skin is pale and there is urgency in his movement that speaks of closeness to the man on the bed. 

'More or less, Gladio. I am alright. Cuts, bruises, possible concussion.' 

At that the man brushes past Ravus, who has still been shocked by the muscles, but now unfreezes. His voice isn't so loud anymore for which the doctor is also grateful for. 

'Concussions are bad news,' the man called Gladio says while moving forward. 

His patient protests, but Ravus chooses that moment to leave quietly, leaving his patient with his boyfriend. Out of a sudden, he feels tired and worn and wants nothing more to go home and to simply fall asleep for a week.


	2. Monday

Around early Saturday afternoon Ravus wakes up from being cold and to rain pounding against his window. It's already March but it doesn't feel like spring is around the corner. More like never ending winter with grey skies and cold air. He stands up, pulls a hooded jumper on before padding on bare feet to the kitchen while avoiding falling over Pryna. 

His first stop is the coffee machine, which his sister has already turned on. He pulls a cup from the cupboard, sets it underneath the expensive machine and presses on. It whirs to live loudly, but moments later the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hits his nostrils and he inhales deeply before letting his breath escape in a sigh.

He hears a chuckle coming from the kitchen counter and turns around. Lunafreya is sitting on one of the stools, work spread out in front of her. As a concession to it being Saturday she is only wearing her crème coloured pantsuit trousers and not the matching blazer. The arms of her pale blue blouse are pushed back, revealing she isn't wearing her watch either. Even her hair is only pulled into a messy bun and not braided. 

'You know,' Lunafreya starts, smile on her face, 'for someone who has a distaste for almost any kind of coffee, you drink a lot of it.' 

'I merely prefer the good stuff,' Ravus says, eyeing his filling cup and wishing it to fill faster. 'Besides you don't get any good coffee at work.' 

'Which reminds me - did you regret not going to the gala?' 

'No, I was perfectly happy to do the shift,' Ravus replies, leaning closer to the coffee. He inhales again. 

'Come on, you weren't - you hate Friday nights.' Lunafreya pushes her work away from her to lean forward on the counter with her arms crossed. 

'Yes, I do - but-,' Ravus hesitates, thinking back to green eyes and a nice laugh for some inexplicable reason. 'Well, it was worse than usual in some ways,' he finally settles on, thinking back to the talk he had with Ulldor after treating his patient and checking in on Noctis and his friend.

Lunafreya's face shifts from playful to concerned. 'Tell me about it,' she says, voice firm. It sounds like an order. Sometimes Ravus thinks she would have made a terrific general in the army instead of a politician or rather head of an NGO pushing for equality. Though he is willing to concede there might not be such a big difference between the two. 

He also doesn't point out she is his younger sister. If there is someone doing the interrogating it should be him instead of her. Not being in the mood to lose that argument yet again, he gives in. Taking his finished coffee, he gestures behind her and says 'Couch.' 

Lunafreya looks at her work, shrugs and then they both settle on the couch. He pulls his legs up to sit cross-legged, cradling the cup with his real hand while she pulls her knees up and rests her head on top. Pryna follows them, jumping between them, turning once, then twice before settling down. 

With a sigh, Ravus begins, 'Have you actually heard from Noctis this morning?' 

Lunafreya frowns, then shakes her head, 'No, should I?' 

'Well, first of all, it was not serious for him and his friends. There was a car accident and the three of them got injured.' 

'Oh - but they are alright?' Lunafreya begins fishing for her mobile phone. After a moment she looks towards the kitchen counter where she sees it. 'There are fine?' 

'Yes, at least Noctis and his blond friend. They are alright and should have left the hospital if everything has gone as planned. But we have a new doctor and it became clear that she prefers to treat some people better than others. More money and fame equals better healthcare in her misguided opinion. You can guess how Jeanne reacted.' 

For a moment he is silent, then he shakes his head, 'I still cannot believe she didn't treat him for the head injury.' 

'Who?' Lunafreya asks, frowning. 

'Noctis' ah- other friend?' Ravus tries. He is pretty sure he read the name. He must have done, should have remembered it. 'Or was he only the driver?' 

'Do you mean Ignis? Tall, slim built, hair styled like a hedgehog?' Lunafreya's voice is again worried and Ravus looks at her for a moment. 'Yes, he was slim, but muscular. If you asked me his eyes were the most striking. We didn't talk much, but I had the feeling he was worried for the prince and his friend.' 

His sister gives him a long look. It is somewhere between puzzled and disbelief. 'You remember his eye colour, but not his name?' 

'I- ' Ravus starts, then coughs. 'I might have forgotten to ask.' 

Lunafreya laughs. 'Well, if anyone would it’s you. Anyway, is he fine?' 

Ravus has a short internal debate about patient confidentiality, but this is his sister and her friends. 'He had trouble with his vision, but I guess that was because of the concussion. He should be alright with a little rest.' 

'Thank good, coordinating anything is so much easier if you have Ignis on hand.' 

'Oh Astrals, you cannot put him to work until he is healed and that will take a - his name is Ignis?' 

Lunafreya snorts in the most undignified manner. 'Yes, his name is Ignis. You really haven't asked?' 

This time she breaks into uncontrolled giggles. She catches herself when she sees her brother visibly annoyed. Turning serious she asks him why he is so upset. He takes the broad grin she sporting still personal, but he can never stay angry at his sister for long. 

'If you are finished making fun of my obliviousness. Besides, I was rather angry at that moment. Who in their right mind treats people according to their status in society? She swore an oath, there are guidelines and in the end it will probably only be a slap on the wrist for her.'

He puts the cup on the coffee table much more forcefully than he intends to. 

'So she did treat Noctis before Ignis?' Lunafreya asks, frowning. 

'Yes, and he was worse off too,' Ravus responds. 'I spoke with her after checking in with Noctis and Prompto. They were fine by the way. She of course denied it, which didn't sit right with me either because that implies she is incompetent. I filled a report anyway and Loqi knows as well, so there is that.' 

'Hey,' Lunafreya shifts closer to him. 'You have done everything you could have done in your position.' 

'I know. Which is why I am telling you about this,' Ravus leans back, head resting against the back of the couch. 'It still gets to me.' 

'It's not like I can do anything about that right now - but if you ever want to, you are welcome to work for my organisation,' she smiles innocently at him. 

Ravus sighs. 'Sitting all day long in an office, speaking with people, and asking for donations is not my style.' 

'Yeah, but you could try and demand donations. People would cower in fear. They would pay you to leave them alone,' Lunafreya chuckles, then looks at the clock over the TV. 'Is there anything else bothering you?' 

For the blink of a moment he is short of asking for Ignis' number, of course only to check if he is alright. That is a stupid notion though and he shakes his head. 'No.'

Lunafreya smiles before standing up, 'Anyway, I need to get going. The donations aren't going to sort themselves.' 

'Oh, was yesterday successful?' 

'Yes, very much so. I am grateful Noctis showed up. He hates those galas, but him being there brings out the generosity in people.' She begins to gather up the documents on the counter, putting everything in her leather briefcase. 

Ravus frowns. 'But didn’t you say he doesn’t talk much?' 

'And for that I am even more grateful. That way most people don't realise how much of a nerd he is and how much he is not interested in charity galas. His boyfriend though is adorkable. And a great photographer.' 

Ravus nods, only listening with half an ear. He reaches out for his cup, looks into it and sees it's empty. Another coffee then? Though breakfast might be a better idea? Breakfast with coffee? He stands up, moving towards the coffee machine and starts to make himself another cup. 

'Hey, you are not listening,' Lunafreya says, slightly louder and Ravus looks up, startled. 

'What did you say?' he asks. 

Lunafreya sighs. She is ready to go to work, car keys in one hand, briefcase in the other and a slightly annoyed look on her face. 'I asked whether you remembered that mother is coming at the end of this month? It’s still a bit in the future but she has been invited to an award ceremony as speaker and she requests we come with her.' 

‘Requests?' 

'Well, demands - look I need to go. But can you check if it is on the calendar? Have a nice day, brother,' Lunafreya gives him a mischievous smile and walks out of the door. He closes it behind her before rolling his eyes. Taking a look at the calendar pinned to the fridge he also realises his sister has done her parts of cleaning the house. For a moment he wonders if her making him look at the calendar was a deliberately innocent attempt to remind him he hasn't done his chores. Then he shakes his head. Of course she wanted to remind him. 

He settles down with breakfast, or rather lunch and another cup of coffee, then begins to clean the kitchen and living room, Pryna happily following him around before settling on the couch and falling asleep there.

~*~ 

Monday morning is utter hell for many reasons – some part because his shift has started at midnight but mainly because it is Monday. Monday means catching up with paperwork from the weekend, interspaced with emergencies due to everyone hating Monday and no one paying attention to the roads. There are also more people who would be better advised to go to a registered physician instead of A&E as they are not emergencies as such and don't need emergency treatment. Further reasons include Mondays being deceiving bastards. At first they start boring before turning into mayhem and chaos and dragging the whole week into their Monday madness.

Jeanne is on shift with him again. Just as he is about tell her about Ulldor a real emergency interrupts them. A traffic collision with multiple injured parties and he doesn't have time for idle chatter. Much, much later he leaves behind the room of an eight-year-old named Selene Sol to let the family grieve while he makes his way towards his office as a small sanctuary, praying for five minutes alone.

He sees Jeanne and remembers he wanted to talk to her, but she is faster. 'Administration wants to speak with you.' 

Ravus pauses. 'Why?' 

'They say it is because of Doctor Ulldor. She was very upset and did not agree with your assessment. That's what they said.' 

Ravus wants to bang his head against the wall. Or Ulldor's head. Repeatedly. Instead he says: 'Did they have a time in mind?' 

'Well, fifteen minutes ago,' Jeanne says. 'I'm sorry. I thought it wouldn't take that much time to-' she breaks off. She looks so unbelievably sad for a moment that Ravus is tempted to tell her to look for another job because this one is too much for her. But then she pulls herself together: 'I will make sure they send some family councillor.' 

Ravus nods, says his thanks before turning around and heading for his office. He gets rid of his bloodied scrubs, putting them in a plastic bag. Pulling another pair on, he is tempted to lie down and fall asleep. But the summoning of the administration needs to be adhered to at all cost, come heaven or high water and so he walks towards the elevator. 

He feels rotten. Of course he can't save everyone, but some death hit harder than others. In the lift, he has a few storeys of precious silence. A glance into the mirror shows him he already looks like he has done a twenty-four-hour shift instead of ten hours, his clothes are crumbled though clean and he should have worn his white coat. 

At one storey two clerks step into the lift, give him a polite nod before they begin to talk with each other again. He doesn't listen, only pushes past when they come to the floor where administration sits and makes his way towards Aldercapt's office. 

The hospital's general manager is not amused at him being late, but Ravus tells him he had an emergency. Again the man proves to be an utter prick because he doesn't ask after the patient. 

'Well,' Aldercapt starts. 'We need to speak about Doctor Ulldor.' 

Ravus tries to hold back the groan. That he manages. What he doesn't manage is the loud exhale of air. 'I filed my report.' 

'You did. However,' Aldercapt pauses. Most likely it is for dramatic effect, but Ravus raises his eyebrow. He has had enough rhetoric lessons with his mom and tutors to be thoroughly unimpressed. Aldercapt continues. 'Caligo Ulldor has been a long standing donor to this hospital. His daughter studying here was worth another big donation. And if what you suggested what has happened there needs to be an inquiry, you need to understand that.' 

'I fail to see what the donations have to do with the inquiry,' Ravus replies. Of course that is not true. He knows exactly what nepotism looks like and that this is nepotism coupled with bribery at its finest. But getting Aldercapt to say it out loud is another matter. 

Aldercapt sighs. His mood darkens visibly. 'If there is an inquiry both parties need to be investigated.' 

Ravus raises an eyebrow and remains quiet. 

'If both parties are investigated, both parties will be suspended.' 

'Excuse me,' Ravus sits up straighter. 'I cannot recall this being protocol.' 

'It is rarely enforced, but I fear in this instance both parties need to be suspended if this report is going to be investigated.' 

Meaning if Ravus wants to continue pursuing this incident, he will have to do it without pay. It's effective to keep people quiet. Or it would have been effective if Ravus hadn't got his military pension and is sharing the flat with his well-off sister, on top of both of them also having access to their family assets. So Ravus says, 'Yes, I understand.' 

Aldercapt freezes, frowns and says, 'So you are dropping the report.' 

'No, I intend to pursue this further.' 

'But you will be without pay.' 

'Yes, I will be.' Sometime Ravus thinks Aldercapt should have made the connection from his last name to his family, but apparently the man never has. Then again perhaps he should be grateful the old fool hasn't. After all he has made it this far without mentioning either his mother or sister. 

Aldercapt is still looking at him, obviously baffled. Ravus stands up, stretches his hand out. With the calmest voice he can manage he says, 'Since I have been suspended, I will gather my things and then will be on my way. You are more than welcome to phone Doctor Tummelt. He is on call anyway.' 

Aldercapt stands up and shakes his hand, but it is more the reflex of ingrained politeness. 

'If the clinic calls and decided to un-suspend me they are more than welcome to do so,' Ravus turns and then walks out of the office. He presses the button for the lift. Only inside the lift he realises his hands are shaking with anger so he balls them into fists. 

Anger is also what carries him downstairs, lets him inform Jeanne quickly about his suspension - and everyone else who asks and why - before he is off to the office and gathers his bag, coat and is out of the door again. 

Outside the hospital in the carpark, Ravus inhales deeply and then exhales, the chilled air cooling his anger. Hell, he bloody hates Mondays and now the rest of the week is stretching out in front of him with nothing to do. Shaking his head he looks at his watch. It's a only a bit after twelve. 

Ravus is grateful he has taken his car today. He throws his bag into the back, is for a moment tempted to call his sister and then decides to visit her anyway without prior warning. Mondays are slow days for her as well and as he is here with the car, he can take her to lunch or home. 

The ride to his sister's office doesn't take long. Again he is greeted by a lift, but he takes the stairs for the five storeys. At the top he feels still angry and slightly winded, a reminder he hasn't been doing very much outside of his work in terms of sport. Opening the office door, he walks in. 

Gentiana herself is sitting at the reception and as she looks up, she gives him a smile. 'Ravus, how nice to see you again.' 

He doesn't smile but gives Lunafreya's right hand a nod, 'Good to see you as well. Is my sister in?' 

Gentiana shakes her head, then checks her calendar, 'at the moment, no. She had a meeting for lunch and should be on her way back.' 

'Has she anything else today or could I drive her home?' 

'No meetings in her calendar. She most likely wants to finish up paperwork when she comes back.' 

'I will wait for her in her office then,' Ravus says, giving Gentiana another nod. He wanders through the almost empty office, nodding at the few Lunafreya's employees who are there. As usual for a Monday there aren't a lot of people in. Some will already be around doing lobby work. Others will have taken the day off from the busy days leading up to the gala on last Friday. 

Lunafreya's office is open, but the lights and electronics are off. Ravus sighs. He lets his head drop. His anger has burned out, leaving him feeling stupid. Of course he has principles, but had he really needed to confront Aldercapt like that? He could have gone a different way, reported it to the authorities or whatever. He shakes his head, suddenly tired. He puts his bag down, hangs his coat up and then drops on the couch. Pulling his knees up makes him somewhat fit, but it is uncomfortable. Falling asleep is no problem though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might have to apologise for having no Ignis in this chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I try to respond as quickly as I can.


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, at the moment it's super hot, which means I am really not doing too well and got behind on - well, everything. But here is the next chapter. It's a bit short, but otherwise the next one would have been quite long compared to the rest and I've promised myself I would try and keep the chapter's roughly an equal length and not make them superlong like it happened in Journey. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy.

The shriek of his sister wakes Ravus. He opens his eyes, then cranes his head towards the door. Lunafreya is wearing a costume in light blue, looking as elegant as ever even if she had not just dropped her folders. 

'I take it Gentiana didn't tell you I am here,' Ravus says, standing and gathering up her folders. 

'No, she did not. Probably to get that reaction,' Luna grins, still a bit shaken from the surprise of finding her brother stretched out on her couch. Then she frowns, 'What are you doing here? Didn't you say you wanted to get caught up on paperwork?' 

'Turns out, Aldercept has chosen to investigate the incident. Or rather he is forced to investigate the incident after threatening to suspend me.' 

'What? Is he serious?' Lunafreya pauses, mouth opened. 'Seriously? And now?' 

'Now I am suspended and the incident is being investigated.' 

Lunafreya halts again, but takes the folders from Ravus. Standing up, she shakes her head in disbelief and puts the folders on the desk. 'I can't believe it. Why are you still working there?' 

'Because I enjoy working in the A&E.' He doesn't say because he wants to help people, because years ago someone has saved him when he worked in A&E and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that doctor and because he is so tired afterwards he rarely dreams. Some of the reasons Lunafreya knows, but not all. 

Lunafreya shakes her head again, worry lines on her forehead. 'Well, it gives you some time off, doesn't it?' She doesn’t look happy about that and he can understand her. 

'Yes, though I will have to talk with Loqi. He hasn't been briefed y-' 

There is a polite knock at the door and Lunafreya straightens while Ravus turns around. In the still open door stands the man from Saturday, almost as tall as Ravus, in a nice, striped shirt and dark trousers, watchful green eyes moving from one to the other. He has a briefcase in his hand and there are still bandages on his head. 

'Lady Lunafreya, it's a pleasure-' Ignis starts, but Ravus’ brain only know kicks into gear and out of his mouth comes, 'You should be resting.' 

'Excuse me,' Ignis says, for a moment outrage flickering over his features, then smoothing into blankness. 

Behind him Ravus can Lunafreya trying to mask her giggling as coughing. 

'With the head injury you had you should be resting, not running around,' Ravus repeats. 

'Ah, Doctor Nox Fleuret, it is good to see you again,' Ignis replies, stretching his hand out. Ravus shakes it, but his eyes are drawn towards the bandage. It doesn't look too bad. The man seems alert enough as well. 

Then Ravus remembers he still has some manners left and replies: 'Likewise.' He opens his mouth and instead of a polite platitude leaving his mouth, he says, 'It's better than A&E.' Oh, of bloody course it's better than the emergency department. Everything is better than meeting in the emergency department. Well, not the morgue, but other than that. 

'I hope I don't have to stop by again in the near future. Nothing against the company of course, but I'd rather not want to be another emergency,' Ignis says with a smile. 

'You will be if you are not taking care of yourself,' Ravus replies instantly before the part about the company filters through. Huh? Before he can make a bigger fool of himself, Lunafreya steps in. 'It's good to see you up and about, but if the doctor says you should rest, you better do so.' 

'Yes, Gladio did say something similar. So I am on my way home. I wanted to drop off some documents.' Ignis holds up a folder, then steps forward and gives them to Luna, who opens it and leaves through it. Ravus needs to hold himself back to check on the bandage. He puts his hands in his pockets. 

Ignis glances up at him, notices Ravus looking and smiles. His heart decides to skip a beat. 

Ravus looks away at Lunafreya, thinking desperately of something to say. 'Lunafreya, does Nyx drive you or shall I take you?' 

Lunafreya looks up and for a moment a devious smile plays around her lips. It reminds him of a shark. Ravus heart sinks before beginning to beat faster. His heart seems very intent on misbehaving today. 

When his sister speaks, she does so to Ignis, 'Are you still looking for a doctor to give you an honest opinion?' 

'You mean for the teaching hospital Noctis is setting up?' Ignis asks back. 'Yes, I am still looking.' 

Lunafreya smile grows broader. 'My brother has found himself with a lot of free time on his hands. You two could arrange something, couldn't you?' 

Ignis' polite smile had been only around the corners of his mouth. At his sister's words it turns into a full beaming one directed at Ravus. 'Will you?' 

'If I can be of assistance,' Ravus replies. Hell, he would be of any kind of assistance Ignis required. As long as the man kept smiling like that. 

'Listen, we could set up a talk. The only things we need are the plans and I have them in my office.' 

'You should rest first,' Lunafreya interrupts Ignis with a soft smile. She adds, smile turning mischievous, 'My brother is free at the moment and I still have work to do. How about he takes you home?' She turns to Ravus. 'Then you can make sure, he gets some rest.' 

'I don't want to impose,' Ignis starts before Ravus can even open his mouth. Lunafreya waves him off, 'No, you are not imposing - Ravus is more than happy to help, isn't he?' 

Ravus doesn't let the strange happiness he is feeling show. He is going to work with Ignis, not to be swept away by a pretty smile. 'Of course, my dear sister. Does Nyx take you home?' 

'Most likely,' Lunafreya shrugs. 'Otherwise I take a taxi.' 

'Tell me either way, please.' 

Lunafreya rolls her eyes. 'Of course.' 

Ravus gathers his things and then walks towards the door, 'Are you coming?' 

'Yes, sure,' Ignis says, still looking a bit stumped, happy. He follows Ravus, but turns in the door, 'If the need arises, please call. Otherwise, I wish you a good evening.' 

'Good evening to you, Ignis. And get some rest. Noctis will have to make do without you for a while. See you later, brother,' Lunafreya gives them a smile, which broadens as Ignis turns and leaves. Ravus gives her a look that is supposed to frighten her into behaving herself, but it has lost its appeal when she turned nine. She gives him a thumbs-up. He decides to close the door very firmly behind himself. 

'You don't need to drive me,' Ignis says. 'I am more than capable of walking or taking a taxi.' 

'Well, I have time, so I can drive you,' Ravus. 'Besides if you say walking you cannot live very far from here.' 

'If you put it that way,' Ignis shrugs, then smiles at him, 'lead on. Besides we could talk about setting up a date for going over those plans.' 

Ravus nods. He begins to walks with his usual long strides, then remembers Ignis' injured ribs and slows down to speak with him. He falls into step beside him, 'I wasn't able to check in with you myself - what did the scans reveal about your ribs?' 

'Oh, not broken, but bruised. As you suspected. I suppose it could have been worse. My vision is back to normal as well - especially with glasses. It's really just the head injury.' 

'A head injury is never just a head injury,' Ravus counters. 'The head contains your brain, eyes, ears, mouth and nose. An injury to the head can affect any of these organs and especially the brain. It's a very delicate matter that should not be treated lightly.' He pauses, reviews the lecture he has unleashed on Ignis, sighs and says, 'I apologise, but you shouldn't treat head injuries like there are nothing.' 

Ignis shakes his head. 'Don't apologise. I suppose you get enough idiots in the emergency department with repeated injuries to the head. Besides, it sounds like a topic you are passionate about.' 

'Oh, I am,' Ravus starts, but they are interrupted by Gentiana's soft 'Safe travels' as they leave. It makes Ignis pause and wish her a pleasant evening as well and how are her dogs by the way. Ravus hasn't known she even had dogs and remains standing next to Ignis shifting from foot to the other, hands still in his pockets. They wrap their conversation up quickly and begin to walk out in silence. 

Ravus leads him to his car and once seated inside, he asks, 'Where to?' 

'Oh, I am living close to the Natural History Museum. Do you know where it is?' 

'Yes,' Ravus replies. They set off into the traffic, which is slow going as it close to rush hour. 

There is silence between them and Ravus debates whether he should talk and if he is going to talk, what about? His work isn't very interesting for most people, especially since most people either want the gory details or the funny stories. He hasn't got much in the way of hobbies and talking about his sister is also a no-no. So what to talk about with this man beside him, who might be good-looking. A bit a least. More than a bit. And who happens to be his former patient with a head injury. 

'Why are head injuries a topic you are passionate about?' Ignis asks, disrupting Ravus' thought process. 

'As I said - you need your head most. I have seen people survive horrific injuries to the extremities and torso. And sometimes light head injuries can lead to devastating consequences,' he replies immediately. He doesn't say when he had been injured, he had been more afraid of the consequences for his brain instead of his arm, especially after getting better and having a greater understanding of what happened to him other than it was painful. 

'I agree with you needing a head most,' Ignis says after a moment. He yawns. 'I didn't expect to be tired after such a short day. I am much more used to working longer hours.' 

'What exactly is your work?' 

'I work as advisor to the prince. Or rather I try and end up being his personal assistant. Not that I mind, Prince Noctis can sometimes be a bit…'

'Annoying?' Ravus supplies and Ignis chuckles, shaking his head, 'No, usually not anymore. Demanding is a more fitting word.' 

Ignis' phone dings with a message, which causes him to sigh. He reaches for it, 'Case in point.' 

He types out an answer. It's only a few lines, but Ravus can see the strain it is putting on Ignis' sight with a frown appearing on his face. He lets his head drop against the headrest afterwards, slight grimace on his features. Then he focuses back on Ravus, grimace turning into a smile. 

'You should probably turn off your phone if you want rest,' Ravus says. 

'There might be an emergency, beside it isn't that bad.' 

'Liar,' it's out of his mouth faster than he anticipated and so Ravus tries to backpedal, 'It's obvious it is affecting you.' After a pause he adds, 'Look, if there is something I can do, give me a call. I find myself having much free time at the moment.' 

Ignis, who had frowned at the 'Liar'-comment, smirks, 'There is the still the matter of you giving me pointers on the hospital plans.' 

'Yes, if you want the opinion of a doctor I can try to help you out,' Ravus says. 

'Yes, that would be fantastic. I mean I have talked to a lot of people, who give me different opinions whether I speak with the architects, the doctors or administration. At the moment it is difficult to get an objective opinion. Most people's view on the project is already coloured by it.' 

'You are hoping I prove to be fresh air?' Ravus asks. 

'Yes,' Ignis says. 'If you want to call it that. We have spoken in depth with people about this project and it is something all parties want to see through.' 

'Why is it so important?' Ravus asks. He takes a left turn. He adds, 'It seems important to you.' 

'First of all, it's a hospital. It's not there to make a huge profit. It's there to help people. Then, it's a teaching hospital for doctors who might not have the money for financing their own education. We have made agreements with universities who are interested in sponsoring young people that way. Usually they miss a hospital who takes them on and those doctors have to wait. But those people cannot afford to wait because usually money is tight. They usually leave university then. And we could need these doctors. The waiting times in hospital are rising. Patients and personnel are getting fed up.' 

'I get the importance for society,' Ravus responds when Ignis falls silent. 'But it is important on a personal level as well, isn't it?' 

'It's important for Noctis. You know about the accident in his youth?' 

'Yes, of course. Lunafreya had been very upset about it.' 

'I was too. I spent a lot of time with him in hospital. He wasn't in a good way, but the doctors managed the impossible and he got better. He has been grateful for that for a very long time and this project is close to his heart.' 

Ravus wants to point out that that is Noctis' motivation and not Ignis', but the man continues. 'I saw their work as well and they managed to save my best friend and charge. I was grateful but never able to express it. Now Noctis has given me free reigns to do so. It means a lot to me.' 

Ravus hums in agreement. If he hadn't been a doctor he might have done something similar after he had been wounded. They remain quiet until Ignis says out of the blue, 'Can I still call you? I mean beside medical issues and your opinions on the plans?' 

'I- uh?' Ravus blinks. If someone asks him, he nearly wouldn't have swerved into the oncoming traffic. More intelligently he adds, 'Sure - but why?' 

Ignis sure smirk softens into a smile, 'You have allowed me to ramble on about the hospital long enough. Feel free to do the same. If you want we could also go out for a coffee sometime in the future.' 

'Coffee sounds good,' Ravus replies, surprised at the forwardness of the other one. It almost sounds like a date, but doesn't he have a boyfriend? Anyway, Lunafreya will be proud he is getting to know people even if it is as friends. Besides he can take Pryna out. Even if it does go south, she will get a nice walk out of it. 

They exchange numbers as soon as they reach Ignis' home - a modest apartment block, close to an underground station and a convenience. 

'Would you mind stopping by tomorrow?' Ignis asks. 'I know it is on short notice, but I want those plans looked at. Besides you could check how well I recover.' 

'I'm free,' Ravus replies. 'Where and when?' 

'My office at the Citadel at one? I will tell them to let you in.' 

Ravus doesn't point out that as Lunafreya's brother he would have most likely got in anyway. So he nods. 'Yes, I can check on you then if you are so determined to work. But get to bed early today.' 

Ignis ignores the last part with a smile. 'I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.' He gets out of the car, but leans back. 'Call if you can't come, or if you get lost on the way.' 

'Call me or an ambulance if there is an emergency - especially with your head.' 

Ignis snorts. He grins though as he says, 'My doctor told me I will be fine.' 

'Well, he might be wrong, but would appreciate you resting.' 

Ignis chuckles and it sounds as light as it had before. Then he slams the car door shut and walks up the apartment building. Ravus watches him disappear into it before he drives off. Somehow he is giddy, the feeling of anticipation almost too much and tipping over anxiousness, but then he remembers the tall, buff guy and it vanishes. It will be a simple meeting between maybe-friends. He has to keep it professional though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are great, comments are awesome. Hopefully the next chapter is on time.


	4. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . It's been so hot for so long where I live I can barely remember what being cold feels like . . .

They set their meeting for one, meaning when Ravus wakes up the next morning, he has nothing to do until the afternoon. That's bad because he usually wakes up early when he hasn't worked a night shift the day before. So he is lying awake at six, on his back, focused on the ceiling above him and cannot fall asleep. 

After ten minutes of trying he stands up, putting on his running gear. It's so early even Pryna is not awake yet, moving on her bed, shortly looking up before turning around again. When he takes the leash though, she seems to wake up more and makes her way over to him. Outside she proves to be more energetic and even though he paces them they run fast. 

It's good to run. The air is clear, almost biting, and there are only a few people on the streets. Most of the people he meets are either joggers or shift workers. The very small rest are dog owners, meaning they both can run unimpeded by either dog or owner. 

By the time they make it back, the sun has crept over the horizon and there are more people on the street. The run leaves Ravus refreshed and hungry. He first makes sure Pryna has enough food and water. After that he starts breakfast for Lunafreya and himself. 

His sister greets him on the way to the bathroom, hair wild, one leg of her pyjama's ridden up and clothes clutched to her chest. If he needs either a coffee or a run to wake up, she needs a cold shower. Twenty minutes later she emerges, smiling and looking immaculate in her navy blue costume. In silence begin to eat breakfast. It’s only broken when Lunafreya asks, 'This is not going to be problem, is it?' 

'What is?' Ravus asks, surprised. 

'You not working - is it going to be a problem?' Lunafreya responds. She puts her cutlery down and looks at him. 

'Why would it be a problem? I'm fine,' He continues eating. 

'Okay, I'm not going to argue, but if you need anything, tell me,' she says, scrutinising him and then picking up her cutlery again. Changing the subject, she asks, 'Should I take Pryna with me?' 

'No, you can leave her. I can look after her.' 

Lunafreya's leaves after breakfast and Ravus starts to clean up. He thinks about showering, but then decides to tidy up the flat first. Around midday the flat, he and Pryna are clean, the latter looking unhappy about it and hiding under the couch table. He has dressed himself in mixture of casual and business, not sure what is appropriate. The dark shirt is casual, meaning something he would never wear to work while he is certain he has worn the white slacks to work more than few times. He stands in front of the mirror and turns, rethinking his clothing decision. It's a stalling tactic, but he feels nervous even though he cannot pinpoint why. After all he is only helping out one of his sister’s acquaintances. 

Stepping out into the hallway, he sees Pryna who looks still put off at having been brushed. He could take her with him. She would get a bit of air again, but then she doesn't do well with strangers. She wouldn't like the Citadel. Afterwards he could take her for a ride though, outside the city and walk with her. Damn it. He is again wasting time with decisions. 

Shaking his head, he makes his way downstairs. Where he debates whether he should take the car or not. He drops into the car seat, deciding to drive after he realises it is already late. 

The traffic is light, giving Ravus time to let his thoughts drift. They keep coming back to delaying leaving for the Citadel and he isn't sure why. He never liked the building with its tall, imposing structure, too much black and the too many steps leading up to it. It has been ages since he had been there, back when he got his discharge papers from the army. On top of that he had received a warm handshake and a gruff 'good luck'. It hadn't helped in the long run and he had been lucky he had family who had forced him into therapy and had the money for it. 

Another possibility might be the meeting Ignis. He is nervous and isn't sure why. After all he is only meeting an acquaintance, a possible friend and not a date. It feels like a date though. Not the meeting, but what he feels. He hasn't been this eager about meeting someone in a long while. And that included greeting his sister at the airport after she had spent three month in Accordo. 

At the Citadel he parks at the side of the building and then walks towards the side entrance. The receptionist tells him he is expected before giving him directions to Ignis' office. He still manages to get lost twice and is almost late for his appointment. Finally he finds the office though. Beside the door a shield proclaims 'Ignis Scientia - Advisor to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum'. 

Ravus knocks. 

'Come in,' he hears a moment later and he opens the door. As ugly as the Citadel is from the outside, the view from it is stunning. They are not even that high up, roughly in the middle of the building, but from here Ravus can already see most of Insomnia. It's fantastic, has to be even better at night and for a moment he is lost for words. 

He blinks, focusing on the office and its occupant instead. The office is black with lots of glass and white accents. The only spots of colour are an ugly orange sofa of which Ravus is not sure how it managed to find its way here and Ignis' green eyes. The man looks pale, almost as white as his bandages. There is a slight redness to his eyes as if concentrating for long periods of time has tired them. He smiles though as Ravus steps in. 

'Ah, right on time. Please have a seat and thank you for coming.' Ignis gestures towards the sofa and the glass table in front of it. 'Laying the plan out there is easier there.' 

'How are you?' Ravus asks as he sits down on the right, keeping his prosthesis between them. He is already tempted to reach out to brush along the bandage, checking if everything is healing well. Adding feeling the advisor’s body warmth to that is a bad idea. Ignis comes over, placing a thick folder on the table. 'I'm fine, just tired, but that is expected. At least that is what my doctor told me.'

'Didn't your doctor also tell to rest?' Ravus asks. 

'No rest for the wicked - anything you like to drink?' 

'I'm fine for now,' Ravus responds. He reaches for the folder. 'May I?' 

'Sure go ahead,' Ignis says before sinking down next to him.

The first few minutes Ravus spends his time reading through the proposal before moving onto the actual planned work. The hospital sounds amazing as they intend to focus on providing an optimised building for teaching and treating people. He loves the layout - the thought behind it to make it more patient-process orientated. 

At some point he tells Ignis as much and off they are to discussing the plans. The advisor begins to take notes while Ravus draws short illustrations. They work through arguments, agree on other aspects and of course disagree. At some point though Ignis yawns and apologises. 

It breaks their flow and in Ravus' case his concentration. He looks at his watch. It's already close to three, meaning they have talked for two hours. 'You should sleep.' 

'As I said-' Ignis starts, but yawns again. He blinks. 'Why am I still so tired?' 

'Because your brain is healing after it has been thrown around a bit.' 

'Yes, it is annoying though,' Ignis responds, frowning, which almost looks like a pout. He rubs his less injured temple. 'We have worked well together after all and we are not finished,' he starts, almost hesitant and then trailing off. 

'I could stop by again. Besides your desk looks clean enough for you to get home. I can drive you.' 

Ignis looks at his desk, biting his lips and then shaking his head. 'You know what, you are right. Besides, I can always claim doctor's orders.' A smirk is thrown Ravus' way and the corners of his mouth tuck upwards in a responding smile. 

The smirk vanishes and Ignis frowns. 'I wouldn't want you to go out of your way to drive me home. Again.' 

'It's fine. It's the direction I am heading in anyway,' that's a slight lie, but letting Ignis walk or take the bus is out of the question. 

'Then you have my thanks - again,' Ignis says. He gives the plans one last lingering look, but begins to gather his things up. 

'As I said we could meet up for those again,' Ravus offers, his mouth deciding for him while his brain looks on. 

Ignis pauses as he packs away the laptop on his desk and locks it in a drawer. 'Would tomorrow be too soon? Same time?' 

'If you are feeling well enough then,' Ravus replies. He stands up, stretching and realising he hasn't moved much in the last two hours. 

'Yes, I will go straight to bed when I am home.' 

'No working from home?' 

'No working home,' Ignis repeats. 'I even left my laptop here,' he adds, gesturing towards the locked drawer. He takes the jacket of the coat hanger and puts the phone in his pocket before giving Ravus a smile. 'I'm ready to go.' 

Ravus smiles back before stepping out of the office. Ignis looks his office and together they walk towards the lift. They wait for the lift in silence, but Ravus has the feeling Ignis is lost in thoughts about the project. 

'Do you need to tell anyone you are leaving?' Ravus asks as Ignis presses the button for the garage. 

Ignis startles, looking up and then shakes his head. 'Ah, no. Noctis told me in no uncertain terms he will manage a week without my help. His boyfriend has stepped in as well and of course there is Gladio, dependable as always. However, after a week everything will be possible.' 

'Did you come in only for this then?' Ravus asks with a frown, which covers the slight sting he feels at Ignis’ boyfriend’s name. 'I could have met you elsewhere.' 

'It's fine,' Ignis responds, 'the plans where here. Besides, there is peace and quiet in my office. I suppose we could have met in a café, but it would have been much too loud. There is a nice one, a short walk away from my home though.' 

They spend the way to Ignis' flat talking about cafés, restaurants and bars in the area. From there they move to food and then to cooking, which they both like. 

The ride is over too fast and Ravus needs to remind himself he is doing this because his sister asked him and he wants to help Ignis. Not because he wants to jump the other one's bones. But Ignis is so easy to talk to, they have quite a few things in common and Ravus wants to find out more about him. 

Ignis hesitates and then turns back to the car, leaning down. He opens his mouth, looking at Ravus before asking, 'Would you like to come up?' 

Ravus wants to say yes. He desperately wants to say yes. But he cannot. Ignis has a boyfriend, Ignis is only working with him because he is an objective doctor and - 

Ravus sighs, 'I cannot. I need to take care of Pryna.' 

'Pryna? Isn't that Luna's dog?' 

'Yes. But I was home most of the day and so I said I could look after her. Lunafreya's office gets rather overwhelming for her. Which reminds,' he halts before continuing. 'Could I bring her tomorrow?' 

'Yes, the Citadel has become rather dog-friendly. Noctis has one and Umbra usually stays with him most of the time.' 

'That's good. I will see you tomorrow then,' Ravus replies. 

'Yes, I am looking forward to it,' Ignis' response sounds honest and warm. It makes Ravus smile.

'Drive safely,' the man adds. 'Otherwise you might end up like me.'

'Of course,' Ravus says. It's almost like they don't want to say goodbye, but then Ignis straightens up from car and walks back towards the building without looking around. 

Ravus starts the car and drives off all the while fighting the urge to look back. The drive back seems endless compared to earlier. His thoughts want to wander back to Ignis, but he forces them to stay on the project the advisor is planning. It is sound and if it is finished, it will be amazing. Of that he is sure. 

At home he still has some time before his sister turns up. He takes Pryna for a short walk, throws a few balls in the park with her. The dog revels in the attention she is getting and Ravus enjoys it as well. It's been a while since he spent so much time with her. At some point he makes it home, but not without stopping at the shops and buying some fresh groceries. Talking with Ignis has inspired him, making him crave roasted vegetables. 

When his sister comes back, she is exhausted and kicking off her shoes in the entrance before letting her briefcase drop. Nevertheless she helps him with dinner. She is tired though, yawning and doesn't speak a lot, but thanks him for the meal. Afterwards they spend the rest of the evening watching some dance show with stars, Lunafreya and he both critiquing the technique, imitating their dance instructor from Accordo as they do so. It’s good fun, leaving his sister smiling. 

That evening he doesn't fall asleep. He lies awake, starring at the ceiling and he cannot fall asleep, no matter how many sheep he has been counting. His arm is aching. He is restless. Thoughts of past and presence intermingle. With a sigh he turns on his side. Sleep still eludes him. At around one he stands up and goes looking for Pryna. 

Pryna comes willingly if a bit tired. She gives his face a lick before falling asleep in his arms and he buries his face in her fur. He doesn't fall asleep immediately, but it comes easier this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apologies for being late in posting. I try to keep to weekly, but it's hot. It's so hot I can barely concentrate on work and uni let alone on writing for fun. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes, but I feel like I need to go over this fic again for a few reasons. If you find anything plot/grammar/spelling related, don't hesitate to point it out, otherwise comments and kudos are appreciated.


	5. Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't gone through the earlier parts of this fic to do some editing because it is still hot. It's getting better though and it should cool down sometime next week, which cannot be soon enough for me. But at least I finally read through this part and corrected what I could find.

He spends the morning similar to the day before. Except at around eleven o'clock he runs out of things to do. Grocery shopping he has done yesterday and he has already cleaned the kitchen. Today he had repotted their balcony plants after sorting through their kitchen cupboards. And now he is lying on the couch, starring at the ceiling with unease. In an hour and a half he needs to leave, but what to do until then? His thoughts are circling again, bringing up memories he tries to keep buried. 

Standing up again Ravus begins to pace around. Pryna is curled up in her basket, sleeping and looking content from warmth of the morning run. Shaking his head, he takes his keys, coat and puts on shoes and then whistles for her to get up. She doesn't jump at the chance but gets up nonetheless. She perks up though when she sees him take her ball as well. 

Downstairs he lets her jump into the back of his car. He drives off into the direction of the Citadel and the adjoining botanical gardens. 

Walking with Pryna gives him something to do. Something other than thinking about events that should be long buried or left behind. He parks the car close to one of the side entrances before letting Pryna out. She wags her tail as she realises where they are and though she has to stay on the leash, she enjoys the walk and the different smells of the flowers. 

As always walking eases his mind. The cold breeze is not the hot desert air of Galahd. The grass is green and lush. There aren't any crumbling walls around him, instead only thick hedges and trees. It makes focusing on other things easier. Things like spiky hair, green eyes and a wicked smile. They are going to meet in roughly half an hour and he is looking forward to it. 

Ignis is interesting and refreshing. He sees things in the designs and he has a passion for building the hospital. It touches something inside Ravus, something that reminds him that he can be too cynical at times. He rarely sees the good in people, especially since he works in the A&E where drunks, drugs and violence have grown in the last years. Maybe he sees them more instead of partners rushing towards their loved ones, relieved when they are okay. Or kids smiling after a break being set and declaring they want to be doctors too. Or a patient coming back with heartfelt words of thanks. Ignis reminds him of that. That has to be why he is feeling this way towards Ignis. That the other one is attractive is simple a fact. One he needs to ignore. And also that Ignis is kind, brilliant and also a workaholic. 

His eyes fall on his watch and with a curse Ravus stops. He turns around to stride back towards the car. He should have checked the time. It's not that he is going to be late, but it will be a close call. In a few minutes he will see Ignis again though. A slight giddiness passes over him and he needs to hide a small smile. 

This time the receptionist doesn't give him directions, only eyes Pryna for a moment before letting them pass with a weary sigh. He still gets lost at the juncture the first time he had been there, but this time, he manages to get to the door on time. 

Ravus knocks. 

He waits for a come in, but it doesn't come. Instead the door is opened and he finds himself face to face with Noctis. The prince looks tired with bags beneath his eyes and is yawning when he opens the door. 

'Ravus?' He asks, frown appearing on his face. 

'Hello Noctis, it's good to see you,' Ravus replies. It sounds stiff even in his ears, too formal. But he has never managed to figure Noctis out, being older and not interested in his sister's friends. In situations like this it shows. 

'For the Astrals' sake, let him in, Noct,' the voice is Ignis' though the man sounds annoyed. 

'Good to see you too,' Noctis replies, moving back from the door and letting Ravus in. He swoops down towards Pryna as soon as he sees her, face lighting up. While she might not enjoy the stranger - or rather not someone from what she considers her pack - she doesn't let it show with Noctis. 

Ravus steps into the room. He remains polite as he says, 'Hello, Ignis.' 

'Hello, Ravus,' Ignis responds and the annoyance has been replaced by warmth. 'Please, take a seat. I will be along shortly.' 

The prince is still squatting in the door, hands carding through Pryna's fur. He is looking from Ravus to Ignis with a frown. With a shake of his head he asks, 'Anyway, thanks, Iggy. You get your rest and don't overdo it with the hospital. It's only in the planning phrase.' 

'That's why Ravus is here. He wanted to give me an objective opinion on the plans.' 

Noctis raises his eyebrow before looking over to Ravus, arms crossed in front of his chest. Somehow Ravus feels like he is only understanding half of what is being said, the rest a silent conversation between Ignis and Noctis, told with looks and slight head tilts. It doesn't sit easily with him and he shifts before speaking, 'Yes. It has been very interesting to help Ignis out with this.' 

'I hope you don't tire him out,' Noctis says, gaze shifting to Ignis and back to Ravus before adding, 'I mean he has a head injury.' 

'I know. I took him home yesterday. I could do the same today,' Ravus offers. Though he wants to point out that he has been the one treating Ignis in hospital he swallows that down and out of the two of them actually has a medical degree. He hears Ignis cough. Noctis throws his advisor a glance before finally answering. 'That's cool.' 

He then turns to Ignis. 'Hey, make sure you tell him, will you?' 

'Your highness -' the man starts, sounding annoyed again. 

'Anyway, I will be on my way. You two get some planning done. Have a good day, Ravus, and say hi to Luna for my.' 

With that he vanishes, leaving Ignis to mutter something underneath his breath, which Ravus doesn't catch. 'Excuse me,' he says, but Ignis waves him off with a smile. 'It's not important. Sometimes Noctis can be a bit meddlesome. We should review the hospital plans. After all that is why you are.' 

Again they spend roughly two hours poring over them. In the end, Ravus only stops because Ignis is looking pale and tired again. Once more Ignis agrees to be taken in his car, smile exhausted, but there. 

This time traffic is heavier due to an accident. It leaves Ignis and Ravus talking about Noctis and other mutual friends. He talks about his sister, Ignis about his uncle. All those stories are easy. It's nothing heavy and he talks about Pryna a bit, who had remained quiet during the meeting. At some point she even fell asleep. Ignis asks him if that is special. 

'Yes, she doesn't like most people and feels uncomfortable around them. Usually she doesn't take to new environments lightly. Or has to explore them first.' 

'Then I am feeling honoured,' Ignis replies with a grin. 'She's beautiful, isn't she? I wonder what breed she is.'

And that launches Ravus in his explanation that boils down that they aren't sure, but yes, she is beautiful dog. He can see Ignis' smile broaden from the corners of his eyes as he talks about Pryna. 

They stop in front of Ignis' flat and Ignis turns towards him, hesitating yet again. When he speaks, Ravus has the feeling what is saying is not what he wanted to talk about at first. 

'Look, we are still not through,' Ignis starts. He frowns before running a hand over his temple, the bandages still visible and most likely still painful. 'I have got a doctor's appointment tomorrow and Noctis told me not to show up afterwards. Or beforehand. Would you be interested in meeting anyway?' Hastily he adds, 'I mean not for the hospital plans, but for example coffee.' 

'Coffee sounds good,' Ravus says. 

'I should be out of the doctor’s office sometime after breakfast. They want to do some scans and also someone from my health insurance wants to talk to me about the accident. I could text you and you could take Pryna with you?' 

'That is a great idea,' Ravus replies. He doesn't want to sound too enthusiastic, but thinks he failed at that. Ignis smile grows, eyes shining. He gives Ravus a wave and a cheery 'Until tomorrow' and then is out of the car. 

Ravus keeps smiling on his way back which he only realises when he looks into the rear view mirror while he parks the car. He forces his features to take on their usual scowl, but he feels he isn’t very successful. 

Thankfully his sister doesn’t comment on his expression. Lunafreya is already back, sitting at the counter and working on her laptop. She is talking on the phone, but gives him a quick smile. He takes off his coat before preparing dinner by gathering asparagus and potatoes. There are still two steaks in the fridge as well. 

When his sister has finished her call, she groans, 'I hate politicians.' 

'It was your choice to go into politics.' He begins by putting the potatoes in cold water and then heating them up on the stove.

'I know, but some of them are so annoying,' Lunafreya says, grimacing as she massages her temples. 'What about you - how was your day?' 

He starts with washing the asparagus before peeling it. 'Busy, I cleaned up and Pryna and I were running in the morning and grocery shopping. Besides I met with Ignis about the plans for the hospital. It went well.' 

'Oh, that is good to hear. How are they coming along?' 

'The plans - they are fantastic,' he replies while checking the asparagus' ends. 'Besides, Noctis sends his regards.' 

'Thank you. I need to speak with him anyway so I should give him a call. If I find some time.' 

They fall quiet again and Lunafreya observes him working for a moment. She is the first to break the silence. 'But you are restless, aren't you?' 

'No, I am not.' It's a lie, but he hopes Lunafreya doesn't spot it. 

'You're lying.' Damn. 

He looks up, pauses for a moment before saying, 'Yes, but I am managing. It's fine.' 

'You know,' Lunafreya says, brows furrowed, 'You could help out at the NGO.' 

'I don't need to do anything. Besides I am meeting someone for coffee tomorrow in the morning.' 

'Do you now?' Lunafreya sits up straight, suddenly surprised and interested, 'who?' 

'You are noisy, my dearest sister,' he replies, not entirely sure if he should tell her that it’s Ignis. Ignis who has been seeing the last two days as well. Except now they are meeting for coffee. He reaches for the potato pot and takes the lid off to check if the water is boiling. 

'Just worried,' she gives him a loop-sided smile. 

'Don't be - I am supposed to worry about you. I am older after all,' he gives her a smile and she cannot help but return it. After a moment he asks, 'So, what has that politician done to earn your ire?' 

Still smiling Lunafreya talks about her day while Ravus finishes up the vegetables. He starts with the steaks while she elaborates on why some officials should be fired and their irritating habits in general. It’s nothing new she is telling him and he has heard her rants on a variety of people and things, but right now it is a welcome distraction. Yes, he is restless and if it wasn't for meeting Ignis he would most likely have already climbed the walls. 

Dinner is spent like yesterday with most of the time his sister talking and he listening. He isn't very hungry even though the food smells delicious and he has spent most of his day outside. In the end he tries to at least eat the steak. Anything else will have his sister worried again, which he wants to avoid at all cost. 

Lunafreya convinces him to watch a show where five gay men give a complete overhaul to people who need it with him. After the credits he admits it's a rather well done show, perfect for feeling good and coming down from a busy day. So they watch another episode. He has the feeling though Lunafreya would have gone for some action flick because of the day she has had but avoided it because of him. It makes him feel touched, but also angry she thinks it's necessary. 

Close to eleven they both go to bed or rather he goes to bed and Lunafreya takes Pryna outside for a quick walk. Ravus had offered, but she declined, stating she wanted to have a bit of fresh air. So now he is lying in bed again, staring at the ceiling and listening for the front door. As he hears the door, his sister and her dog, he relaxes and closes his eyes. A moment later the door opens and Lunafreya shoos Pryna into the room, laughing softly at her yelp as she springs up on Ravus' bed. 'Night,' she says before closing the door. 

Ravus smiles, sits up and reaches out for Pryna, who comes willingly and starts licking his face. He leans back with the dog settling at his hip. He buries his right hand in her fur. It's soft and warm and Pryna moves around so he can scratch her belly. With a smile he obliges. 

His dreams are disjointed, some of them memories, some of them actual dreams, some others a mixtures of both. Luna has never been in Galahd, even though he sees her there. She is wearing a nurse's uniform, telling him to do something while he stares at the body of a young soldier, knowing there is nothing he can do. He is about to say as much before an explosion rocks the building and pains runs through his arm. 

He wakes up, drenched in sweat. He is shaking, shivering in the cold air of his bedroom. His arm hurts, aching even though he knows it is only phantom pain. 

It doesn't matter. 

He sits up, messaging his shoulder joint. His t-shirt is soaked. He gets rid of it, pulling it over his head and throwing it into the corner with his healthy arm. 

Pryna whines. She gives him a nudge and he shifts so she can jump in his lap and with her paws on his chest starts licking his chin. Sighing he begins to run his hands through the soft fur of Pryna, again and again until he falls asleep.

~*~

The next morning he is aching all over. Most of it is from his dream, some it from sleeping upright, leaning against the wall. It's early. Earlier than usual. For a moment he remains sitting where he is, watching the outside where it is slowly getting lighter. He doesn't feel like running because he is still hurting. Furthermore it would only aggravate his shoulder joint further.

Instead he takes a long and hot shower. The water is soothing and washing the last effects of his dreams away and even helps with the pain. He will need to take a painkiller though if he doesn't want it to cramp up during the day. 

After his shower he takes Pryna for a walk. She has trailed after him to the bathroom, not really happy she has to stay in front of it. She seems more settled when they step out onto the street though and he breathes in the fresh morning air. Their walk will be short, only around the corner towards the nearest bakery to buy breakfast croissants. Pryna is eager though, jumping up and down and he knows she is looking for some action. 'Later,' he promises her, running his hand through her fur. 'We could stop on our way back.' 

Coming back it is still early, but the sun is creeping over the horizon. The cold air bites his cheeks, reminding him he is alive and Insomnia. Stopping at the park he throws the promised ball. Pryna chases after every one of them with delight. She barks and hurries back to him. Only when she becomes bored he calls her and they walk the few metres back home. He feels more settled when he comes back, opening the door quietly and closing it behind him, not sure if Lunafreya is already up. 

He pauses when he hears Lunafreya in the room next door, '- worried, Nyx. And yeah, I know he is my older brother and I shouldn't be.' 

There is a pause. He feels bad for listening in, but he is frozen in that moment, baked goods in one hand, leash in the other. Pryna looks up to him, head tilted and question mark on her face. 

'I - you don't understand, having nothing to do for him is hard. You haven't heard his nightmares. It's- ' 

At that Ravus feels his stomach drop. He puts the goods down, shaking. He reaches for the pen and paper they keep on the fridge and scrawls on it 'For you. I'm taking Pryna for today.' It is nearly unreadable, some of it caused by his hand shaking, some by his already bad doctor's handwriting. 

He walks out of the flat, heart beating, still feeling sick to his stomach. Pryna whines as they step outside again, sensing his unease. Some part of him feels violated and angry at Lunafreya telling Nyx about his nightmares. Another part of him is ashamed that he still cannot control them. An even bigger part is shocked he still has them and that they haven't been getting better since he first came back from Galahd. The shear amount of those emotions is enough to make him feel numb.

He closes his eyes, breathes in and then out. 'Well, let's throw some more balls, Pryna. We still have time before meeting Ignis.' 

Even with playing fetch with Pryna and taking a long walk Ravus is ages early at the café. He is still unsettled, his emotions are still all over the place, but he isn't shaking anymore from them. He doesn't want to think about those emotions either. After all, he is meeting Ignis whom is looking forward to seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry because I wanted to get that editing done, but still haven't found time for it. Sadly my master thesis does take priority especially after the heat caused me to fall behind on my schedule. Anyway, comments and kudos appreciated.


	6. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive and I haven't forgotten about this fic. The last week has just been stressful because of uni and work. Though the latter was fun as well - we went kart racing at work to do something together with everyone. I'm still bruised because using the barrier to brake wasn't one of my smartest moves. 
> 
> Anyway, just one chapter left and then an epilog. And before I post the epilog I will go through this fic on the hunt for grammar and spelling mistakes and formatting issues.

As he enters the café, Ravus thinks about ordering a coffee, but then decides for tea. Already anxious it wouldn't do him good to put caffeine into his system. He also asks for a small bowl of water for Pryna and the barista gives it to him a shy smile. Settling down in a quiet corner with a window seat, he pulls his phone out. He thinks about writing Lunafreya and telling her he had heard her in the morning. But what would the text help? Staring at his screen for a long he gives up. He needs to speak with Lunafreya in person. 

He instead decides to look for Pryna's dog food online. They have been getting low and it's something to do. Finding himself drawn in by other dog foods, he begins to compare them. At some point a message pops up. It's from Ignis and Ravus feels a short moment of apprehension. Has he written to cancel? 

Opening the message he breathes a soft sigh of relief. 

_I apologise if I am late. It's taken longer at the doctor's than I would have thought. -Ignis_

He thinks for a moment about what to write, then settles for. 

_It's alright. Should I order you something? -Ravus_

_Some juice or tea? The doctor was against coffee. -Ignis_

Ravus stands up and orders Pryna to stay where she is. She does even though her posture indicates she doesn’t like him leaning. He still keeps an eye on her when he orders and waits for the drinks. 

He hasn't been waiting for long when the door opens and Ignis steps into the café. There is still a bandage on his forehead, but it has been changed. At first he isn't sure if it the lighting, but as the man sits down with a warm smile Ravus is sure the other suffering the consequences from his head injury. His skin is pale, his eyes are bloodshot and Ravus has the feeling most loud sounds are making him cringe. 

Nevertheless Ignis coos over Pryna. He scratches her underneath her chin, which make her wag her tail. Then he sits down with a smile, 'Oh, thank you for the tea. And juice as well?' 

'Drinking is important,' Ravus replies. 'How are you? What did the doctor say? Did they order another scan?' 

'Don't worry. Everything is fine. And yes, they did another scan. After which they told me to take it slow and rest. Everything I am experiencing right now are side effect.' 

'What do you mean?' Ravus pauses with his tea halfway towards his lips. 

'A headache, at the moment nothing major. The doctor said it also be because of the test. MRTs aren't quiet. But tell me, what has this lovely girl been up to?' He ruffles Pryna's hair. 

Ravus knows he - as Lunafreya - is easily distracted by talking about Pryna and so he begins to talk. Their conversation moves from dogs towards Lunafreya's work, then to Ignis' work as an advisor. It's interesting what all falls under Ignis’ purview and Ravus tells him as such. 

Ignis laughs. 'I am only a glorified PA. Or at least Noctis makes me feel like that.' He frowns though and then adds, 'You looking paler than usual.' 

'I didn’t sleep a lot last night,' Ravus replies, looking down into his tea. 

'But don’t you have a few days off?' Ignis asks. He puts some sugar in his tea and begins to stir it. 

'Well yes, though not exactly voluntarily.' 

Ignis' eyes snap up from the tea, 'why?' 

'Disagreement with administration - they suspended me.' 

'But why? You are a very capable doctor.' 

Ravus looks away, onto street where it looks like it's going to rain soon. The sky is grey and dark clouds are billowing up. The statement - and it is a statement and not a question - makes him feel uncomfortable. It worse today than it usually is because of the dreams the night before. Praise never sat right with him after Galahd. So he focuses on the question he has been asked. 'The administration and I had a disagreement over another doctor's approach to a patient's health. Now the incident is being investigated. I believe myself to be in the right though.' 

'If you need any legal advice, I am sure I can help you out in some way,' Ignis leans forward on the table, concern obvious. 

Ravus waves him off, 'It's fine. Besides I still could ask my sister or rather Gentiana. That woman is scary, isn't she?' 

It's not an elegant diversion from the topic, but Ignis lets himself be diverted. He recounts his first meeting with Gentiana, which leaves Ravus smiling. The anecdote gives him time to observe the other one as well. It’s something he didn’t have the chance for before with them sitting next to each other in the office and him driving. Ignis is a good story teller though, using his hands, expression lively and he feels drawn to it. Before when they had their business meeting Ignis had been more subdued as if more aware of their environment. Here he doesn't have those inhibitions, talking away and giving wry commentaries to his stories. It gets Ravus smiling and snorting more than once. 

Seeing the other one's cup empty, Ravus offers to buy another round of tea for them. He stands up to stand next to the table. 

Ignis hesitates before saying, 'You already brought this round.' He reaches for his wallet, but Ravus lays a hand on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of it and scolding himself. 'It's okay. I've got this. Do you want the same as before or something different?' 

'No, tea is good. Thank you very much,' Ignis replies with a smile. 'I should invite you the next time we meet.' 

Ravus makes his way over to the barista, feeling his heart fluttering. Ignis wants to meet him again. And it doesn't appear to be in a business setting either. 

He buys another round of tea for the two of them. Making his way over to their table, he sees Ignis rubbing the bridge of his nose, all of a sudden pale. He had closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. 

'Are you alright?' Ravus asks, already knowing the answer to be no. 

'It's just-' Ignis breaks off. He grimaces as he tries to smile.

'Headache?' Ravus supplies. 

Ignis nods. 'Somehow it is worse than a hangover. Maybe it is the combination with bruised ribs. At least the last time I cracked a rib Gladio had been able to with everything. It-' He pauses and pain flashes over his features. Even though Ravus again feels a pang at the name of Gladio’s boyfriend it is pushed away by concern for the other one’s well-being. 

'Drink up,' Ravus says, pushing a cup of tea at Ignis, who takes a sip. 'Have the doctors checked for bleeding?' 

'Yes, they didn't find any - everything looks to be fine, except for the usual symptoms a concussion.' 

'Do you have any Ibuprofen or Tylenol at home?' 

'I believe the former,' Ignis replies, taking another gulp of tea. 'I have a rather well-stocked first-aid kit. My partner Gladio insisted on it after a rough training session.'

Ravus chooses to ignore the comment about Gladio. He feels anger stir inside of him. How could that bastard simply leave Ignis behind and take care of the man when he needed it? Focusing on the problem at hand, he says, 'Alright, then I am going to take you home after you drank your tea. Drinking enough should help with the headaches as well. I shouldn't have asked you to meet - you weren't feeling well.' 

'No, I asked even though I know I could still display symptoms. But I wanted to meet with you,' Ignis tries to smile even though the pain he feels makes it slightly loop-sided. He takes another look at his tea before emptying it. 

Ravus drinks his own tea, grimacing as it is still hot, 'Let's get you home. It's only a few corners, isn't it?' 

'That’s right,' Ignis stands. 'But you needn't take me home. I will manage.' 

'Nonsense, I can take you. If only for my peace of mind.' 

'You have my thanks then,' Ignis says. Ravus helps him into his coat before gently waking up Pryna, who had fallen asleep underneath the table, exhausted from playing too much. Taking the leash, he offers Ignis' his arm, who takes it, leaning against him, warm and solid. 

They make their way outside. Pryna yawns before she walks ahead, tail wagging, heading for home, but Ravus calls her back. 

They walk slowly, especially as Ravus can tell, Ignis has trouble with the brighter light outside even with the cloud cover. They make their way through the streets in silence. Pryna runs ahead before staying back and running ahead again.

Halfway towards Ignis' flat, it begins raining, fat drops coming down. At first it is only a few, but then it builds up. Ravus hurries Ignis and Pryna along, trying as best as he can to shield pet and human from the elements. 

They finally reach the entrance of Ignis' building where they remain, breathing hard. Ravus is drenched, his coat definitely not rainproof and he is shivering in the cool air. Pryna next to him looks equally pitiful. The only one not soaked is Ignis, whose coat has kept him dry. His hair is wet though. It's a mess, but pretty and Ravus wants to run his fingers through it. 

Shaking his head he realises he needs to get out of that situation, of being near to Ignis. He is about to tell him goodbye with a stern reminder to get some sleep and rest, but the advisor shakes his head. He pauses before grimacing, 'I keep forgetting I have a headache. But the two of you are staying.' 

'We are?'

'Of course, you need to get into dry clothes. Otherwise you will catch a cold. You can use my dryer.' 

'You should rest though,' Ravus replies. A shiver passes through him. Dry clothes sound like a blessing right now. Pryna sneezes. She looks up at him and whines. He looks back to Ignis. 'If you are alright with wet dog in your flat.' 

'Don't worry. It's fine. Umbra stays on occasion as well. Besides I can rest while your clothes dry if that eases your mind,' Ignis smiles. 'Pryna doesn't look to excited to be outside. So, come on in.' 

Ravus follows Ignis into the building and they make their way to a flat on the second floor. Ignis opens the door and steps in. Ravus remains outside, hoovering, before asking, 'If you have a towel, I like to give Pryna a quick rubdown before coming in.' 

'Of course, just a second,' Ignis vanishes into the flat and leaves the two of them. 

Pryna looks up at him, tail wagging. Ravus looks back, 'You are way too cute for your own good. You even get a dry place during rain.'

Pryna woofs, tilting her head, tail wagging harder. He bends down and begins to scratch her underneath the chin. She wags her tail harder, nuzzling his hand. When he hears steps, he looks up. 

'Here is a towel for Pryna,' Ignis hands him a soft and fluffy towel, which Ravus is pretty sure is way too good to use on a dog, even if it is his. But he rubs her down and she enjoys the attention, even when she gets hesitant around the paws. When he has finished, she shakes herself, sending water flying and barely giving Ravus enough time to shield his face. 

He stands up and almost moves a step back. He hasn't realised how close he stands to Ignis. He is taller, but not by much and Ignis is looking straight at him with a soft expression on his face. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Ravus takes a small step backwards while his body screams 'closer'. 

Ignis takes the towel from his and gives him a second one, 'This one's for you. Tell me if you want to take a shower and ah- let me see if I find some clothes for you while we throw yours into the dryer. But come in and make yourself at home.' 

Ravus takes off his muddy shoes before stepping into the flat and finds to his dismay that his socks are soaked. He should have settled for practical impregnated walking shoes instead of sneakers. He puts his coat next to Ignis', hoping it doesn't drip too much. 

Homes tell a lot about their owners and it proved to be true in this case as well. It is contemporary and sleek, but manages to be warm. The kitchen is modern, all counters gleaming and well looked after with a nice and expensive coffee machine close to fridge. The kitchen area also has a dinner table and is separated from the living room with a full and almost overladen book case. Walking around it Ravus sees the back is covered in books as well. Behind the bookcases is a TV is mounted and a comfortable L-shaped couch is placed. It looks inviting, asking the visitor to stay and get lost in a book or movie. As usual he takes a closer look at the bookshelves. He cannot hold back a smile as he sees most of them are cook books. 

Ignis steps out of what must be his bedroom and Ravus turns around, 'Quite a large collection of cookbooks. I didn't know you cooked so much though.' 

'Oh yes, it usually helps to calm me down and well- Noctis can be picky with foods. But I enjoy it. What about you?' 

'I eat, therefore I cook. My sister adheres more to "I eat, therefore I buy" or "therefore I have a brother" philosophy of life.'

Ignis chuckles. 'If you want you can have a look through them. But you might want to put on something dry first.' He holds the bundle of clothes out. 'I hope they fit. Mine shirts will be too small but I found this one. Bathroom is through there and you can put them into the dryer. Let me turn it on though. It's tricky.' 

'Alright. Thank you,' Ravus steps into the bathroom. Taking a look at the bundle of clothes, he sees a thick pair of socks, which he puts on first. After that there is a pair of soft jogging pants made from cotton. They are more than a little too short for him. He believes them to be Ignis', but the shirt is definitely not. It's too broad for even his shoulders and most likely it would have dwarfed the other one. It must belong to his boyfriend, Ravus thinks and he presses his lips together, shaking his head. No, he shouldn't think about that. 

He steps out of the bathroom. Ignis is waiting in front of it with his own bundle of clothes, looking pale and tired and like he should be resting. But when he steps through the door, Ignis perks up and looks him up and down. He is checking him out, that much Ravus realises, but he cannot be sure. He looks down, feeling self-conscious out of a sudden, of his missing arm, too long limbs and too pale skin. And yet Ignis’ gaze had been appreciative. 

Then Ignis brushes past him and Ravus catches a whiff of Ignis' cologne, something musky, but light enough to not smell overpowering. It's rather nice, pushing his dark thoughts away. 

The bathroom door closes behind Ignis, leaving Ravus wondering if he lost his mind. He must have if he is imagining Ignis checking him out. Surely the other one cannot be interested in him. After all Ignis has a boyfriend. He feels rather lost for a moment, but then Pryna walks over to him, tail wagging and tongue lolling. He leans down and begins scratching her, losing himself in the feeling of soft fur and content dog. In the bathroom he hears the dryer being turned on and a few moments later Ignis comes out. 

He is dressed in soft cotton trousers as well, except for a shirt that fits. And how it fits. Ravus needs to force his eyes away from that those shoulders, that chest and - are those abs? 

'Your clothes need around an hour and a half. I can-' 

'You should lie down and rest. I will be fine. After all you have a number of books to entertain me.' 

'Yes, but I can make you -' 

'No, you don't need to make me anything. I will be fine.' 

Holding his hands up, Ignis says, 'Alright, but feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'll be resting and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call.' 

Ravus nods and Ignis reluctantly makes his way into his bedroom, once pausing, but then moving on. 

The first half an hour Ravus indeed spends reading cookbooks and scratching a more or less dry Pryna. But then that gets boring and his thoughts start to drift. He takes out his phone, checking it for messages. Lunafreya has not written him and he doesn't know whether that's good or bad. Maybe she has been caught up in today's rainstorm somewhere and so he types a quick, 'You haven't drowned, have you?' 

With checking his phone done, he looks at the latest recipe he has found. It sounds good, a simple chicken soup, but with lemon grass. It sounds easy enough to make with the right ingredients. He eyes the kitchen. Of course Ignis had said he could help himself to anything in there, but is that enough of a blank permission to make soup in his kitchen? On the other hand Ignis shouldn't be cooking. Actually Ignis should be cared for and if he is the only one around, he will do it. Unbidden the brief image of a tall, muscular man with brown hair comes to his mind. But that man isn't here and he has left Ignis to fend for himself. 

With determination Ravus stands up and begins to look through the cupboards. Ignis' kitchen is well stocked with a lot of ingredients. Most of them are fresh. He even finds lemon grass. In the freezer there is chicken breast without the bones though. He would have preferred the bone, but he can do without it. 

Ravus loses himself in cooking. It's good to have something to do and he is humming to himself. At some point he puts it down to let the soup stew and begins to clean up, careful of not making too much noise. At some point he hears light footsteps though and then the surprised question, 'You made soup?' 

'Yes, chicken soup. It's supposed to make you feel better. I found a recipe in one of your cookbooks,' Ravus replies. He is drying off the board he used to cut up the vegetables and then pauses when he needs to remember where to put it. 

'But why have you made it?' Ignis is still surprised. It's positive surprise though of which Ravus feels rather proud. 

Ignis moves closer to the pot and inhales deeply. 

'As I said - you need to get better,' Ravus replies as Ignis is taking in the soup. 'And with that headache of yours you shouldn't do anything strenuous. That's your body telling you enough is enough.'

'I understand. But no one has ever made me soup.' There is a note of wonder in Ignis' voice, still focused on the part where Ravus has made something for him. 

'You haven't tried it yet. It could be awful,' Ravus tries to argue, but the other one is a step ahead of him and takes out a fresh spoon. He dips it into the broth before trying it. Closing his eyes, he makes appreciative noises, which do things to Ravus and make him wonder how Ignis sounds in bed. That thought is entirely inappropriate. Boyfriend. And he would well do to remember that. 

Ravus shakes his head and then focuses back on Ignis, who is looking at the pot, lost in thoughts. He moves to put the knife away and Ignis' eyes snap up to him.

Ignis’ expression grows soft. Then he steps forward right into Ravus' personal space. Up close he can see the small imperfections of his skin. He can make out even slightest change of colour in the other one's eyes and he finds himself not minding the other one is in his space. What he cares very much about are the lips that meet his own. At first soft and when he opens his mouth, more insistent and damn- Ignis is a good kisser. Ravus tilts his head, hand coming up to Ignis' upper arm and he loses himself in that kiss.

What breaks the kiss is neither the sudden realisation of Ignis' having a boyfriend nor the fact that no one with a head injury should kiss like that, but the beeping of the finished dryer. Ravus breaks their kiss, before realisations and facts hit him and he feels his heart stutter. 

Swallowing he looks to his side and says, trying to collect himself. 'I should get going though. Pryna needs to get home.' 

It isn't his best excuse and he has the feeling it shows because Ignis tenses, eyes filled with something too close to hurt and a soft 'Oh' escaping him. It nearly makes Ravus pull him into his arms again, kiss and cherish him before feeding him soup and stuffing him into bed where he belongs. 

He moves past Ignis, side-stepping him with his gaze on the kitchen floor tiles and moves into the bathroom where he closes the door behind him. Quickly he changes into his clothes. They feel soft, comfortable and faintly smell of Ignis' even if he cannot quite pin down what it is. 

He folds the clothes he had been wearing and then pauses before folding the other clothes in the dryer as well. It's only polite after all. Stepping out of the bathroom, he calls Pryna, who makes his way over to him. She looks unsure as if sensing something has changed. Ignis has caught himself more or less, frown on his face, but expression otherwise closed off.

'You know you could stay for the soup though,' he says softly. Ravus wants to stay so much, but he doesn't want Ignis to sabotage the relationship he is in. So he replies while putting on his shoes, coat and Pryna's leash. 'I'm sorry, I can't. But you eat and get well. Rest. It's important.' 

Ignis is quiet before he sighs, then reaches out for something and holds it out to Ravus, 'Take this. It's still raining.' 

'I don't-' 

'Please, take it. You can give the umbrella back, but your clothes just spend some ninety minutes drying and I hate to waste that.' 

Ravus nods, taking the umbrella. At the door he pauses. He wants to say he had fun and they should do it again, that he wants to kiss Ignis', that he really would like to stay. Instead he says, 'Have a good afternoon.' 

'You as well,' is Ignis’ reply. There is confusion there, but also hurt and- damn, Ravus doesn't want his rejection to hurt, but can't the other see it's for the best? So he turns around and makes his way down into the rain. He only looks back when they have rounded the next corner and he is sure he isn't watched. Only then he sighs, heart heavy. Then he bends down to give Pryna a cuddle because usually that always make him feel better. Today it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are lovely things, which keep me going and occassionally even remind me I still have a fic to finish before my mind chases after new plot bunnies. Besides several oneshots/kink-meme fills I have a longer Fleurentia-AU in the works. Though I should say, it is Dragon Age AU with Fleurentia on the side, which will most likely only interest three people besides me. However, that will take longer to finish or at least get to a stage where I feel comfortable publishing it on ao3.


	7. A much needed Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, the final chapter (before the epilogue).

At home Ravus puts his coat down and examines the umbrella he is holding onto. He will need to give it back. Tomorrow or the day after. Right now he feels drained. Stripping of his shoes and still wet socks he makes his way over to the couch. He drops down on it, legs hanging over one armrest and arms behind his head. 

Pryna whines, then jumps up and curls against Ravus, nuzzling his hand. He begins to scratch and pet her, but his thoughts are back with Ignis. He has been stupid, hasn't he? He had got to know Ignis as a patient and it should have stayed that way. But talking with Ignis had been so easy. He has rarely felt so at ease talking with someone so soon after meeting them. They had clicked. He is passionate and kind and believing in being able to build a better future for people. He isn't the type to go behind someone's back, to betray their trust. So why had Ignis kissed him? 

He closes his eyes. He recalls that kiss and hell, he cannot remember if he has ever been kissed like that. That kiss - Ignis had wanted to do that. He had wanted to kiss him and had done so. But why? He had a boyfriend, hadn't he? And he didn't seem the type to cheat. So why? 

It's the question running through Ravus mind along with the certainty that if they could kiss again, he would take that chance. Which is why it is for the better they are not going to see each other again. Except he needs to bring the umbrella back. Then again he knows Ignis address. So he could send it via post. 

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he recalls is waking up when the front door opens. Ravus startles, which wakes Pryna, who barks and scampers of the couch, paws digging into Ravus' side. He sits up to see his sister greeting Pryna with smiles and soft words. When he sits up, Lunafreya looks up, smiling at him, then outright giggling, 'You have fallen asleep on the couch?' 

'I only rested my eyes,' he grumbles, taking a look at his phone. Well, he rested his eyes for three full hours.

'Sure,' Lunafreya says, grinning. 

'How was your day?' he asks and she groans, but begins to speak while he begins to make dinner from leftovers. He lets her voice wash over him, nodding and interjecting at the right places while he throws together a quick curry. 

After she has emptied her plate, Lunafreya frowns and puts her cutlery down, 'What's wrong?' 

'Nothing's wrong,' Ravus replies. There is a shitload of things wrong, some having to do with her, others with Ignis. He doesn't want to talk about them. Not now, not when he still hasn't made sense of everything. 

'Something is wrong.' Lunafreya's eyes are piercing. Her jaw is set. 

Ravus groans, throwing his napkin on the table, 'I don't want to talk about it.' 

'You know if it is about work-' 

'It's not about work,' he replies, reaching for the glass of water to keep his hands busy 

'Why else would you be upset? Tell me.' 

'I told you I don't want to. It's nothing to do with you so it shouldn't concern you. I am not incapable of looking after myself even though you seem to think that.' he replies, thinking of today's morning. It comes out as more hostile than he planned.

Lunafreya's mouth thins. She sighs, shaking her head, 'Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then don't.' She stands up and takes her plate. 

Ravus takes his own plate - still not quite empty, but he doesn't feel hungry anymore. He should apologise. He knows it is childish, not wanting to walk about what bothers him, but Lunafreya has more than enough on her mind. He needn't trouble her with that, not after she is already worrying about his nightmares. Though she had to go to Nyx with that, hadn't she? He exhales to keep the anger he feels at bay. It mingles with disappointment, guilt and the pleasure of that very ill-advised kiss. 

He slinks into his room after tidying up the kitchen in tense silence with Lunafreya. He hears puttering about in the living room and then in the bathroom before he hears the door of her bedroom. Only then he comes out and makes his way to the bathroom himself as quietly as he can. On his way back he doesn't see Pryna in her basket in the living room and he concludes she is staying with his sister. 

It is early in the evening - or rather early for them - and for a long moment he looks at his bed before deciding to get some reading done. After all he has time now. He takes out his laptop, logging into the medical journals and starting to read about news in his field. It's enjoyable. And work, meaning he is productive instead of sulking. The tiredness that comes with understanding complex topic is welcome and at some point deep into the night his eyes are dropping. He barely manages to put his laptop down beside his bed before sleep overcomes him. 

Ravus doesn't sleep well. He doesn't dream, but he wakes up at the slightest noises from outside, only to fall back into an uneasy rest. 

Around five o'clock in the morning he gives up, lying awake, exhausted. It's a fight to get up but he knows he has to because he has been there and not getting up is not an option. With a sigh he stands up, pulls out his running shoes and drags himself towards the door. He checks for his keys and phone twice, but then realises he is stalling. Angry at himself he begins to run. 

It's not going well for him. He usually enjoys the clear-mindedness that comes with running. Today his mind feels murky with his thought drifting back to Ignis. Emotions are still high, are still jumbled. Shaking his head he starts to walk because he cannot get into a proper rhythm. His sides hurt, making him feel like has run for far longer than he has. 

Stopping by at some coffee shop, which has opened only minutes earlier, Ravus orders a coffee. He feels a headache coming up either from sleep deprivation, from trying not to think about a certain someone or arguing with his sister. He focuses on watching the sun rise instead. People come and go, rushing to work, school or college. 

He comes back to an empty apartment, both his sister and Pryna being absent. A shower wakes him up more than the run as does another cup of coffee. Afterwards the day stretches out in front of him, long and daunting. The flat seems to grow smaller with each moment. He feels like he is suffocating. With an angry huff he takes Ignis' umbrella, pauses before taking a second one and then goes out again, slamming the door shut behind him. If this day is going to be one of those days where he gets nothing done and is restless throughout, he can very much take that damned umbrella back 

Ravus strides with purpose. Would he do anything other than that, he might run screaming into the opposite direction and hide underneath his bed. It's silly, this feeling of attraction for someone, who is unavailable, who is in a relationship and it's rather sad as well. He shouldn't have fallen for the man as wonderful as he is. And what is worse, he likes him, he really does Ignis even though there have barely spend any time with each other. Maybe that is why he is angry as well - because they had so much potential to be something more together. Maybe he is just angry with himself for hoping it could have been more. 

But he recalls Ignis smiling, talking and kissing - it warms his heart to think about the other man and him doing something to make Ignis happy. Shaking his head he focuses instead on things he has read the night before. For example how electronic health records can be a real benefit for hospitals if they are implemented properly. It would help the hospital where he is working at - or rather being suspended from working at. 

When he reaches Ignis' apartment building, he rings the doorbell before his doubts get the better off him. He is buzzed in after a few moments. Making his way up the stairs, he sees it's not Ignis standing in the doorway. Instead it's Ignis' boyfriend, the tall, muscular man from the hospital, frowning at him. 

'You are not the mailman,' the man says, tilting his head towards his side and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

'I apologise for disturbing you,' Ravus starts, 'But I wanted to give Ignis his umbrella back. He let me borrow it.' 

The man looks at him, expression morphing from mild irritation to disdain. 'You were the date, weren't you? 

'Excuse me?' Ravus says because somehow that sounds wrong coming from someone's boyfriend. 

'You went out for a coffee with him, didn't you?' The man's frown deepens and his eyes narrow. He is getting pissed. 

Ravus draws himself up. He might be slenderer than the other man, but at least he is taller, 'Yes, I did. We had coffee together and I brought him home afterwards because he wasn't feeling well.' 

'Yes, you brought him home alright. Even made him chicken soup,' the man responds, arms moving to his hips. 'You were very nice to him.' 

'What does -' Ravus starts, but then shakes his head before saying, 'Yes, I was nice to him. He deserves to be treated nicely, especially when he is recovering from a concussion.' 

'So we agree on that - why did you leave him feeling and looking like a kicked puppy?' 

'I didn't do that on purpose. It was better that way,' Ravus feels the anger at himself bubble up inside of him. While before he had been standoffish, now he is getting furious. Who does this guy thinks he is?

'Better that way,' it's louder than their previous tone and from the flat Ravus' hears a soft, 'who is it?' 

Without pausing, the man replies, 'Mailman' before beginning to actually whisper, 'Why the fuck is that better that way? Clearly breaking his heart after getting his hopes up was all you wanted.' 

Ravus' cheeks redden. His voice meanwhile drops in level and warmth. 'At least I was there for him when he was recovering. Where were you?' 

'Where I was?' the man's expression moves from a frown to surprise. 

'You are his boyfriend, are you not? Where have you been yesterday when you should have been looking after him?' Ravus' voice is ice now. 

'Wha- wow, hang on,' the man holds his hands up. 'You think I'm Iggy's boyfriend?' 

Ravus pauses. 'Well, yes.' 

'I'm not his boyfriend.' 

'You are not- but you are close?' Ravus blinks. He feels more than a little thrown from that revelation, but there is the tiniest sliver of hope. It makes him feel light-headed. But that could also have been his non-existent breakfast. 

'Yes,' the man responds, now not as accusing, 'we have known each other because I am Noct's bodyguard and he is his advisor. We more or less grow up together, training and such.' 

'. . . Oh.' 

It's not the most imaginative thing he could have said, but Ravus feels rather floored by that realisation. 

'But you thought I was his boyfriend and therefore you didn't want to come between us?' 

'I- well, yes.' 

The man's stance moves from cautious to more open. He shakes his head before asking, 'Did it occur to you that you should have spoken with Ignis about that?' 

'He told me you were his partner.' 

'Yes, training partner.' 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ravus shakes his head, 'I thought he was confused because of his head injury. It can happen.' 

'Oh, let me tell you, Ignis hasn't lost his marbles, he is as sharp as ever if not for the headaches.' The man opens his mouth as if to add something, but then decides against it. Instead he snorts, looking at the umbrella and chuckles. 

'So you like Ignis?' 

'What kind of question is that?' Ravus asks back, his cheeks reddening and clearly giving the answer to that question. The man grins offering, 'Gladio Amicitia. It's a pleasure.' 

'Ravus Nox Fleuret,' he replies, shaking the hand. 

'Good, now that we have established that Iggy and I aren't dating while the two of you very much should, you better come in.' 

With that he is pulled into the flat, not mustering up enough resistance to react quickly. He stumbles through the door and past Gladio, almost falling, but the other one's arm steadies him. 'Now,' the bodyguard starts. 'I need to go and run some errands and now that you are here, you can have a long talk with Ignis and then watch over him. He most likely has fallen back asleep, but will wake up soon.' With that he leans past Ravus, takes a leather jacket off the hook and disappears through the flat door, closing it with a soft click. 

It leaves Ravus staring at the door, borrowed umbrella in hand and joy and apprehension mixing in his heart in equal measures. 

Taking a few moments to sort himself out, Ravus looks around. He puts the umbrella down where he thinks Ignis has got it from for him. He still feels lost, but some part of him is almost giddy. Ignis hasn't got a boyfriend. Ignis has kissed him - and he had more or less rejected Ignis. Recalling the hurt look make the butterflies in his stomach drop like lead. 

With a soft exhale, Ravus walks into the kitchen. Ignis needs to drink a lot and if he is here, well, he can do something nice for Ignis, as an apology. Eyeing the coffee machine and thinking about the noise it produces, he settles for tea. He finds a pot, strainer and even some loose leaves, which smell like green tea. The process of making it calms him somewhat. He waits for the two minutes for the tea to stew, staring at it and thinking about what he can say to Ignis. How he can apologise. 

He takes the strainer out before making his way over to the couch and table. Finding two cups is also easy enough. He fills one and then sits down on the coach, feeling very out of place again. What is Ignis going to say? Surely he wouldn't want Ravus here after yesterday. 

Shaking his head, Ravus pulls out his phone. He opens it to message his sister and begins to type an apology to her. She deserves as much - especially since he had been harsh in rejecting her help. Moments later she answers, asking him if she can help. He replies most likely not, but he is going to tell her about it in the evening or tomorrow. He is just about to add that he should have come to her even before, but in that moment he hears creaking from the bedroom. Sitting up straighter, he puts his phone away and focuses his eyes on the door, waiting if Ignis has indeed woken up. 

A few moments later the door is opened and Ignis comes out. Ravus isn't sure if Ignis is still wearing the same clothes as yesterday or very similar ones. Both shirt and trousers look comfortable and have been slept in, almost inviting anyone to cuddle the other man for long hours. He looks tired though, Ravus realises. His hair is a mess, but a very good looking one and his face is pale, bags underneath his eyes. The bandage however is gone, revealing well healing, dry-looking wounds. 

Ignis frowns, closes his eyes, and opens them again before saying, 'You are not Gladio.' 

'No, I'm not. But he let me in and then told me to look after you if that helps. I came to give you the umbrella back.' 

Ignis draws himself up, shifting his stance and crossing his arms. It is defensive, leaving Ravus with a heavy feeling around his heart. 

'I, well,' he starts before shaking his head, 'it won't be long, but I think we should talk.' He looks down and fills the other cup with tea. He offers it to Ignis, who moves from the spot, uncrossing his arms before moving to the unoccupied side of the couch, one leg on the sofa, one arm on the back rest. He takes the offered cup of tea. 

Ravus risks a glance at him, but Ignis' face is impassive. In the most neutral tone, Ignis says, 'I am rather at lost at what happened yesterday.' 

Ravus' feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He first puts his nearly empty cup down, then picks it up again and begins to fiddle with it. 'I thought you already had a boyfriend,' he mutters. 

'You thought I had a boyfriend?' Ignis asks, expression finally moving from masklike to surprise. 

'Yes. I may have made that assumption.' 

'But why?' 

'At the hospital, Gladio came and he was rather concerned for you. I assumed that was because you were his partner. You said as much during one of our conversations.'

'Oh,' Ignis states. Ravus risks a glance up to see the other one. Ignis is still surprised, but he doesn't say anything else. Instead he closes his mouth, puts his cup down before settling back into the couch. 

Ravus isn't sure what to say next - or even if he should say something next. He empties his tea to give himself time and then refills his cup and tops up Ignis'. 

'So when I kissed you yesterday, you assumed I was cheating on my boyfriend?' Ignis' voice is again neutral. He could have handled it better, if the other one had sounded accusatory. Or screaming. Screaming would have been good. 

'Quite frankly I didn't know what to think of that. In hindsight I didn't handle that situation very well,' he runs a hand through his hair. 'You having a boyfriend and kissing me, didn't fit with the man I have got to know. So I left. I thought,' he sighs. 'Well, I didn't think. I thought it might have been because of the head injury.' 

'You didn't leave then because you aren't attracted to me?' Ignis' voice is cautious. 

Ravus' eyes snap up to him, 'Heavens, no. Quite the contrary. You are very attractive, um, very easy to be attracted to, and-' he breaks off, heat rushing into his cheeks in a furious blush. 'That is to say, that yes, you are very good-looking, but not only that, you are intelligent and warm and it's been great getting to know you.' He breaks off because if he continues he might say he is beginning to see himself falling for Ignis and they aren't there. Not yet. But maybe. 

Ignis' chuckles softly and his expression is kind as he says, 'That is good news. I've found out I don't do rejection from a very handsome and amazing doctor without reason very well. Especially after that kiss.' 

'I've been thinking about that and-' Ravus feels his heart in his throat as he continues, 'may I kiss you?' 

'It would be my pleasure.' 

Ravus leans forward, capturing those tantalising lips between his. Kissing Ignis a second time is as specular as the first one. He tilts his head, brings one hand to Ignis' neck, fingers brushing through that soft hair. Ignis' hands come up to frame his face and feeling those warm hands against his skin, the thumbs brushing over his cheeks, it's amazing. 

They break apart. Ignis is smiling. Ravus doesn't take his hand away, instead caressing the other one's' neck. Neither does Ignis, who brushes a streak of hair behind Ravus' ear and then another one. At least before trying to cover his mouth in a huge yawn. 

'I'm keeping you from resting,' Ravus whispers in response. 

Ignis frowns, 'It's been only been a hit to the head and I've never been this exhausted.' 

'Give it time,' Ravus mutters. 'It should be fine as long as you don't have another concussion while recovering from this one. And rest, sleep. You will see it will get better quickly.' He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Ignis' right brow while avoiding the injuries itself. 

Yawning again, Ignis leans closer, his resting almost again Ravus' chest. 'You know you could stay and supervise my rest. In bed.' He looks up and his impossible green eyes meet Ravus'. 

'No strenuous activities usually include sex.' 

'Yes, but what if I asked you to just lie in bed with me, cuddling and kissing at the most?' Ignis grins. 

Ravus looks down, thinking before replying, 'Alright. Only cuddling. And to see you get your rest.' 

'I still got the clothes from yesterday,' Ignis murmurs and then stands up, heading for the bedroom. Ravus follows. 

The bedroom is very much reduced to its functionality, meaning it has a bed, a dresser and little else. The bed though looks inviting. Especially as Ignis gives him the clothes he has worn yesterday and which have been lying on top of the dresser. 

Ravus begins to strip of his clothes, pausing shortly when he feels Ignis' eyes on him as the other one fiddles with the bedding and sheets. He raises an eyebrow, which causes the Ignis to snort. 'Looking isn't exactly a strenuous activity.' 

Laughing softly, Ravus pulls on the shirt, followed by the trousers. They settle down in the bed, Ravus leaning against the headboard with Ignis shifting closer and resting his head against Ravus' thigh. Ravus begins to comb through Ignis' hair, which causes a soft sigh to escape him. A few moments later he is asleep and Ravus follows.

~*~

Ravus doesn't wake up like he usually does, which is awake from one moment to the next. He drifts gently awake. At some point he must have slipped down in the bed because he is lying stretched out on his side, one arm thrown over Ignis. That takes his mind a few moments to process and the flutter that goes along with it is enough to wake him up more.

Ignis has sat up in almost a reversal of how they fell asleep. He is talking quietly with someone, but for some reason - maybe it is the hand in his hair, the soft smell that is definitely Ignis and the warmth of the bed - Ravus is not inclined to find out who the other one is. Ignis pauses in drawing circles on his neck and Ravus concentrates on what is spoken. 

'- not like you.'

'Maybe not, but we do get along well.' Ignis replies. 

'It's good though. He cares for you, you know?'

Ravus doesn't catch, what Ignis says next, but he hears the last bit. 

'-I'm grateful it has been in a misunderstanding. And now, be on your way. I wasted enough of your time.' 

'You are never a waste of time.' There is sincerity in the other man's voice. It's warm, reminding Ravus of his sister when she speaks from the heart, never quite knowing how to respond to her. 

Ignis responds with sarcasm, 'That was a polite way of pointing out you may get the fuck out now.'

Ravus hears a rumble, which is definitely suppressed laughter before the door to the bedroom closes. 

He doesn't move. 

Another door closes in the distance and then he feels a hand running through his hair. A hum threatens to break free, but then he hears Ignis chuckle. 'You are awake.' 

'No,' Ravus mumbles. Nevertheless he blinks lazily up at Ignis. 'Was that Gladio?' he asks. 

'Yes, he is back from his errands. And left us to our own devices again,' he grins.

'Good,' Ravus repeats. 'What time is it?' 

'It's close to six in the evening.' 

Ravus tenses. He still needs to talk with Lunafreya. With a sigh he begins to extract himself from Ignis and the bed. 'I should get going. I need to talk with my sister.' 

Ignis looks disappointed, but nods. 'Understandable.' 

Ravus pauses in search of his trousers, 'I still very much want to do this with you. Just - let's do it properly. With a date. A proper date. Movies, museum, restaurant. I don't care, but-' he hesitates, but then settles for. 'It might be better if both of us are on the same page.' 

'Namely it being a date?' Ignis asks, mirth back in his expression. 

'Yes. Exactly. When do you have time?' 

'How about Friday evening? There is a food festival there with a number of restaurants from all over the city and free music.' 

'Sounds brilliant. We can text later on the details,' he smiles and Ignis grins back before he suddenly laughs. 'Now you should probably put some pants on before I insist on us having our first date right here and now.' 

Ravus puts on the rest of his clothes, feeling warm with a light heart while Ignis observes him, interest still very much visible in how his eyes follow Ravus. He gets up though when Ravus is finished and sees the other one to his door. 

'I'm glad we cleared that up,' Ignis says as Ravus is shrugging on his coat. 

'Me as well,' Ravus replies. He leans forward, but Ignis puts a hand on his chest, smirk on his face. 'If we are doing this properly you are not getting a goodbye kiss from me. Save it for when we have our proper date.' 

'If that is what you wish,' Ravus says, but he cannot quite hold back the smugness as he says it, especially after Ignis uses the hand on his chest to grab the fabric of his shirt and pull him forward for a kiss despite his earlier words. 

They linger still before Ravus is able to pull himself away. He turns around and begins to walks away, a spring in his step. Just as he is about to leave, he looks back to see a smiling Ignis lean against the doorframe, hair delightfully messed up, feet bare and radiating warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think. For this one there is just the epilogue left, but somehow I find myself unwilling to part with this AU. So, maybe this is going to be a small series - or maybe just another fic? I'm not sure yet, but I don't think it is going to be too angsty either. More fluff most likely.


	8. Epiloge (One Month Later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly creeps out from under a rock* I apologise. Life got busy, especially work, but also uni and though both is going pretty good at the moment, it's stressful. I am still writing a lot, but editing takes much more time. I need more peace and quiet for that, usually even more than for writing. And even then typos and continuity errors happen. Anyway, apologies for posting the epilogue ages after the last chapter. Enjoy!

Ravus tugs at his bow tie, trying to loosen it. 

'Leave it,' Lunafreya pullls his hand away from his collar. 'It looks good the way it is.' 

'It's suffocating me,' Ravus complains. However he leaves his tie be. 

He refrains from glaring at the people around them, or at least he thinks so until Lunafreya whispers into his ear, 'And smile.' 

The ballroom is full, a lot of well-dressed people mingling around the room, either dancing, eating or in Ravus' case, standing around, wishing it to be over. Next to him Lunafreya is dazzling the crowd in a simple white dress, looking at ease and taking sips from a glass of champagne. 

'Ah, Doctor Fleuret,' a voice behind him says, raising Ravus' hackles at leaving out the 'Nox' and both Lunafreya and he turn around. Behind them his boss Iedolas Aldercapt stands.

'Mr. Aldercapt,' Ravus says, voice as frosty as the Glacian. 

Aldercapt's eyes fall on Lunafreya and realisation begins to dawn on him. Ravus can see the gears in his head turning. The man's eyes widen before he says, 'Lady Lunafreya, a pleasure to meet you.' 

Lunafreya remains polite, taking the offered hand and shaking it. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Aldercapt,' she says. 

'For long have you known each other? It must be nice to be married to such a lovely young lady,' Aldercapt asks, a strained smile on his face. 

'We are not married,' Ravus says before Lunafreya can defuse the situation. 'As for knowing each other - since birth. She is my younger sister.'

Aldercapt's eyes widen further, comically so, 'Well, it is pleasure to get to know your sister. And while we see each other, there is something I want to talk to you about. The investigation into Doctor Ulldor's affair has been included and you are more than welcome to return to the hospital.'

'What was the outcome of the investigation?' Lunafreya asks, looking into her glass und gently swirling its content around. 

'Oh, Doctor Ulldor has received a verbal reprimand.' 

'Which won't go into her evaluation?'

'Ah, alas no, but she promised to not do again,' Aldercapt's smile is a grimace. 

'So in conclusion she hasn't been punished.' 

'Ah, Doctor Nox Fleuret' -oh, there the rest of his last name is, thinks Ravus, trying very hard not to let the satisfication show on his face- 'I wouldn't put it like that.' 

'It's exactly how I am going to put it,' Ravus responds, voice firm. Anger rises within him. 'I don't believe I will be able to work in such a hospital anymore. Consider this my resignation. Of course you will have a written one first thing tomorrow morning.' 

Besides him he more feels than sees Lunafreya standing straighter, arm against his and supporting him with her presence.

'Resignation?' 

'Yes, resignation. Of course I still expect to be paid in full. For the four weeks of work I have missed work due to your investigation,' he smiles. Later Lunafreya tells him a shark would have looked friendlier. 'Now, Mister Aldercapt, I promised my sister a dance.' He bows slightly, holding his arm out to her. 

'Of course, brother dearest,' Lunafreya responds, her polite smile moving into a mischievous grin. 'Mister Aldercapt, would you be so nice and hold this?' 

She hands him the empty glass, which Ravus' former boss takes without comment. Lunafreya links arms with him before they walk off towards the dancefloor. Both of them easily fall into the steps, and only when they have enough room between them and Aldercapt, Lunafreya breaks out into laughter. 'Oh my, did you see his face when he realised who you are related to?' 

Ravus chuckles, twirls her around and throws a quick glance back during the maneuver. He begins laughing as well. 'He is still holding the glass?' 

They laugh together and Ravus feels free. His life is good even if he has just quit his job, but his relationship with his sister is great, he has been working on the development of the new teaching hospital and he has a boyfriend. 

He looks around the room, searching for said boyfriend and sees him over at the window speaking- 'Oh astrals, Ignis is speaking with mother.' 

Lunafreya cranes her head to see them, 'It will be fine. They both care for you, after all.' 

'I know. But you know mother. She will be speaking about all kinds of embarrassing things like-' 

'Not realising you are on date?' Lunafreya finishes the sentence for him. 

'Ignis might tell that one though,' Ravus responds, face suddenly feeling hot and the tip of his ears burning. 

'But let's move over to them after this song finishes if my big brother is afraid of his mother telling secrets about him.' 

'I could introduce mother to Nyx.' 

'Don't you dare - I still need to tell her that gently.' 

After the song ends, they make their way over to Sylvia Nox Fleuret and a smiling Ignis. He looks stunning in a tailored black tux, which accentuates his shoulders and lean body. Ravus slips an arm around his waist. He smiles at his mother, who returns it, eyes warm and soft, 'You have found yourself a fine young man, Ravus. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Ignis. Please, come around as well tomorrow morning for breakfast.' 

And Ravus knows he will probably pay for it later, 'if I am bringing Ignis, maybe Lunafreya might invite someone as well.' 

The look Lunafreya throws him is murderous, but he smiles it off, turning to Ignis and asking, 'May I have this dance?'

'Most certainly,' Ignis replies, taking the offered arm and leaving a curious mother with her rather embarrassed daughter. 

On the dancefloor they fall into the steps almost as easily as Ravus did with Lunafreya. Ignis moves with elegance, small smile on his lips, eyes moving around until he realises Ravus is watching him. Or rather is watching the scars around Ignis' eye. 

'They are healing well,' Ignis says, voice soft. 

'I know. You still can be thankful nothing more serious happened. But I talked with Aldercapt earlier.'

Ignis frowns as he places the name, 'That is your boss, isn't it?' 

'Yes, well he was, I -' he breaks off and then shakily says, 'I quit.' 

'You quit?' 

'Yes, Doctor Ulldor is only getting a verbal reprimand, which won't even show up in any evaluation. I got angry and quit,' Ravus explains, not looking Ignis' in the eyes. 

'I hope you didn't quit it was because of our changing relationship. But then again I believe you would have quit anyway in those circumstances, wouldn't you?' 

'Maybe not as hastily, but you are somone ' -and he wants to say loved, but it is still too early in their relationship so he settles for- 'I care for very much. Though in the end I wouldn't have wanted to keep working there.' 

'Which is good because I have been asked by Holly Teulle if you would be interested in a job.' 

'A job? As what? And where?' 

'She is looking for someone who has experience as a doctor and in hospital administration with teaching experience optional. As for who she is, she is the newly hired general manager of the teaching hospital,' Ignis says with a smile. 

'You didn't tell her about me, did you?' Unease starts to spread through him. He doesn't want to use personal relationships for professional gain. After all that is the reason why he never would have told Aldercapt who he is related to.

'No, I did not. Apparently she learned about you from a nurse you have been working with? Jenny Labreigh?' 

'Oh,' Ravus says, the unease vanishing and astonishment replacing it. 'I didn't realise she would speak in my favour.' 

'But she did and now I will tell Holly to go ahead as you find yourself currently unemployed.' 

'Thank you,' Ravus says, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. 

The music changes to a slower song and he pulls Ignis closer, who moves slightly up and kisses Ravus, 'Don't thank me yet. You still need to convince Holly. By the way that invitation for breakfast?' 

'No way of getting out of it,' Ravus replies. 'Mother will have my head.' 

'I was just wondering if you would like to stay at my place? So you can make sure I don't bail.' 

'Oh, is that an invitation for me to stay the night?' Ravus asks, eyes gleaming, 'Because you better be clear with me.' 

Ignis grins, 'Yes, it's a date.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me, especially the great folks who commented and left kudos. For the moment this is it, but I like this AU a lot. I've still got ideas for moving in together and domestic fluff in general. So, probably oneshots. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr now - so message me, if you want to discuss FFXV or Dragon Age or anything else. That's me: https://perchingowl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, for those interested in how the Dragon Age AU is going, I posted some ideas/plot points I have for that over at:  
> https://perchingowl.tumblr.com/post/178412350954/ffxv-that-dragon-age-au-that-wont-leave-me  
> Because the things has already grown a bit beyond what I envisioned it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and rewarded with the eternal thanks of the author.


End file.
